Savage Hearts Tamed
by Raphael.TWilson46
Summary: They say love is a wild ride. After running away, Raphael encounters a young kindred spirit, with whom he feels an instant connection, and pursues a relationship with her. Things eventually take a turn for the worst, and they find themselves tested. Will their mutual love prevail? Raph/OC, Mikey/OC. Smut alert in future chapters. Don't like,don't read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1:The Fateful Night

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone, **_

_**This is kinda my first fanfic, which I wrote a while back. Kindly refrain from flaming and hope you enjoy what I have to proffer.**_

_**I based this story on several true events that happened in my life,as well as several people around me. My own OC,who will be introduced later on, is in fact a blend of a few close friends of mine. I had a great deal of fun writing this story; in fact I'm already into my 20th chapter as I post this first one. Therefore, I apologize in advance if I am unable to add any suggestions into the story. **_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome, though I must again apologize if I am unable to add any suggestions into the story.**_

_**Thanks, and happy reading! **_

_**I do not own TMNT, nor any of the songs,musicians,games or any related items or real-world plot devices used in this fan fiction. Only my OCs are my own.**_

. .

Chapter 1: The Fateful Night

Raphael searched his surroundings. All was quiet,save for an ambulance siren in the distance, speeding off to wherever it was needed,and the typical sounds of new York city's night life. Raphael's senses,honed by years of training under Master Splinter, could pick up the slightest of stimuli,from a pin dropping in a quiet room,to a bullet whizzing in the heat of battle.

Satisfied that he was alone,he sighed and leaped down from his perch,a gargoyle in the middle of midtown Manhattan. 'I need ta blow off some steam',he thought to himself.

Landing with precision and without delay, he sprinted off across the roofs of the building, without as much as a patter as he zigzagged across the various buildings. He honestly couldn't remember the various street addresses and the names of the buildings he had just crossed;Donnie was the best versed in that aspect; but he knew precisely where he was going.

A short 10 minutes later, he had arrived at his destination:the old abandoned steel mill. Checking once more that he was not followed,Raphael then entered the old building through the side entrance.

Panting slightly from the run,he made his way deeper into the mill,his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

Locating the generator,he fired it up,and lights came on around him,throwing into view the makeshift home he had built for himself.

The large room, located deep inside the old building, was Raphael's hidden getaway,a place he could retreat to avoid his brothers and Master Splinter:his 'secret sanctuary',as Casey had put it. Jones was the only other soul who knew about this place,which was a given,considering he was with raphael when he discovered the mill almost a year ago, and had helped Raph refurbish the old building to suit his needs.

In one corner was a large bed, a full body mirror, a small fridge that casey had found and cleaned while dumpster-diving, and a side table that held assorted books and comics that Raph would occasionally peruse when he was bored. On the other side however, was a set of free weights and a workout bench, punching bags, and even a small makeshift weapons wall.

Hanging his two sai on the wall,Raphael took a moment to admire his rather impressive collection of weaponry. It rivaled the weapons wall back in the sewer lair. There was a decent selection of swords,axes,staves and knives, little blades like kunai and karambit,bigger ones from tanto to kukri and even a Filipino machete, called a sundang. There were even a couple of assault rifles and pistols,though he knew he was unlikely to ever resort to using them. He had taken them off some foot soldiers who came out worse in an encounter with the hothead. A number of yantok,or rattan sticks used in eskrima, hung from the wall as well.

Raphael, having regained his breath, approached the punching bags and,with blinding speed,delivered a powerful jab. The strike connected with a loud smack,and Raph,feeling his anger ebb away just a little, launched a tirade of punches and kicks into the large bag. With each impact, he felt himself growing calmer.

Finally calm enough to concentrate, he grabbed a couple of yantok, took a deep breath, and began the complex training exercise.

Master Splinter had taught them well, but if their encounters with the Shredder were any indication, Raphael and his brothers still had a lot to learn. Raphael had chanced upon a book about Filipino martial arts, and,his interest piqued, began to read and learn about them. He found the techniques to be efficient and deadly,and attempted to apply them to his own already formidable ninjutsu skills. He had since become rather proficient in its use,though he did not overtly use them in front of his brothers and master.

Completing his first set of exercise, he swapped the sticks for the sundang ,whirring the blade around him. The precise cuts and stabs were quick and effective, wasting little energy.

Quickly running himself through the exercise, Raphael finished and elected to train with the ninjato next. While not as elegant or skilled with the twin swords as Leonardo, Raphael was nonetheless competent with their use. The Hamato brothers each had their own specialisations,weapons they were most attuned to.

Raphael trained and transitioned between every weapon on his wall,before finally,exhausted from the severe practice routine, setting each weapon back in its place and walking to the bed. He stared at the mirror,which he kept angled towards the door. Looking at his tired frame,Raphael examined his body,wondering where all the years had gone.

Raph was 5'11",and weighed 200 pounds. He was the largest of his brothers, and second tallest after Donatello,making him roughly as tall as Leonardo. His scaly skin,covering his thick muscles,was heavily pitted and scarred from years of fighting. A fragment of shell, shaped like a lightning bolt was missing from the upper left side of his plastron.

With a large sigh,he tore his gaze from the mirror and lay in bed. Raphael connected his T-phone to the power socket as well as the sound system. Selecting a Playlist,he rested his head back against the pillow, as Linkin Park's 'I'll be gone' began blaring from the speakers.

Raph began thinking about his earlier fight with Leonardo. It was becoming a bit of a routine for them: Leo would call him out for something he did or didn't do, Raph would lose his temper, someone(usually Master Splinter) would break up the fight,and Raph would run off to his hidey hole.

It had become so commonplace that now,no one attempted to call him on his T-phone anymore.

Raph's mind began to drift,as the cold,numbing fingers of sleep claimed him for the night...

_**Hope you enjoyed that. This chapter is focused more on Raphael for now,but I'll be bringing in the other characters soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Self-Restraint

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Chapter 2 is up. Some slight smut later on, this is your only warning. If you want to avoid it, skip the part after Splinter goes to his room. Happy reading !_**

Chapter 2:Self-Restraint

"Has he returned yet?" Master Splinter asked his son as he entered the living room.

"Not yet,master." Leonardo replied. Raphael's temper often blew over after a day or two. After that he would normally return and all would be well.

Karai spoke up,"Father, it was my fault he got angry. Please, let me try to track him down,speak to him,maybe I can get him to see reason..."

Splinter held up his hand to stop her. "My daughter, you do not yet know Raphael as well as we do. He will not take kindly to your attempts at reconciliation. Give him some time, he will come around eventually."

Karai lowers her gaze."Yes father."

The old rat master placed his hand on her shoulder."I know it is difficult,but Raphael requires time to gather his thoughts. He has always been mistrustful of new things. Give him the time he needs."

Karai nodded tentatively. Both father and daughter looked at Leonardo, who had remained silent throughout their exchange.

"Where are my other sons, Leonardo?" Splinter inquired.

Leo straightened up,and replied,"Don's with April at her place. He said he'll be spending the night there with her to help her look after Mr O'Neil. Mikey...well Mikey's out with Casey getting pizza."

"Mikey? With Casey,getting pizza at this hour? This is most unusual." Splinter said while stroking his beard.

Karai's eyes darted towards Leo. There was hesitation in his voice. A slight edginess as well. They made eye contact, before Leo looked away uncomfortably.

There was something Leonardo was hiding.

She just couldn't pinpoint what.

Perhaps master splinter did not notice the subtle telltale signs,perhaps he did, but he said with a sigh,"I suppose it was meant to be. You and your brothers are all growing up so fast. Go and rest my son,we will continue your training early tomorrow."

With that, master splinter turned and headed to his room, leaving Leo and Karai alone in the living area.

As soon as they heard the door close, Karai leaped at Leonardo, nearly bowling him over. While Donnie had managed to extract most of the mutagen from her body,she still retained some of her basic animal instincts. One in particular still burned strong: her desire for Leonardo.

Quickly planting a kiss on her lips,leonardo picked her up bridal style, and carried her to their room.

Laying her gently on his bed,Leo and Karai continued their passionate kissing, their tongues swirling in each others' mouths.

Feeling the pressure building, Leo pulled away. Both gasping for air Leonardo watched in awe while Karai undid her belt and removed her jacket and shirt.

Leo drank in every inch of her exposed pale skin. Gulping, he asked shakily,"M-miwa, ar-are y-you sure you want this n-now?"

Karai nodded, beckoning to him invitingly. As Leonardo got closer, she suddenly grabbed him by the plastron, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Peeling away her lips,she whispered in his ear hole,"What's the matter, getting cold feet?"

Leo gulped again, and Karai,exasperated, released her hold on his shell. "Why are you turning me down Leo? You know you want me as much as I want you." she said,her amber eyes scorching with frustration.

Leonardo turned away, "It's not that I don't want you. It's just that..."his voice trailed away.

Karai huffed impatiently. Leonardo's perpetual need for self-restraint was infuriating.

Putting her shirt back on, she touched his shoulder."Leonardo,you need to learn to let it go. We've been together for almost a year now,and father has already given his blessing. Please, just relax and let what will be,happen. You can't keep doing this to us."

Leo looked straight into her eyes,deep blue into amber,finally saying,"I know."

They kissed once again, more gently this time.

"Were you going to tell me?" Karai asked.

"Tell you what?"Leo said,confused.

"Where Mikey went, what you didn't tell my father."Karai stared at her mate,waiting for an answer.

"oh," Leo replied."well,that's a little more... complicated."

_**Just to explain what just happened, Leo and Karai are now a couple, after Donnie managed to demutate her and now live together with the others. There'll be more Leorai moments in future. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Anger

**_Author's Note :_**

**_This next chapter is kinda an explanation of what has transpired. I based my story on the 2012 series, with elements of the 2014 movie. I haven't watched most of season 3 yet, so the story may not correlate well. So forgive me for any discrepancies. All the same, hope you like it. This will be a relatively short chapter. _**

Raphael jarred awake with a start. Sitting bolt upright, he checked his surroundings for any disturbances. Finding all to be well,he checked the clock on his T-phone. It was barely past midnight. He had barely slept 2 hours.

Groaning slightly, he got up and went to the tiny fridge. He took out a can of Dr pepper's. Popping open the can and taking a sip,he sat down on the workout bench.

Raphael always had trouble sleeping. But for some reason, his insomnia had worsened over the years. Perhapshe was just getting more paranoid as he got older. Or perhaps it was the trauma from their last battle with the shredder.

It had been over a year since that fateful battle. Leo had been captured by Shredder, and was being tortured for information about the turtles' new hideout. As the other three turtles scoured the city combing for their brother,they each received an anonymous tip(though Raphael had a hunch who,he never revealed them to anyone) via instant messaging through their T-phones,revealing their brother's location. Rescuing their brother, Raphael confronted the Shredder, defeating and coming within an inch from killing him. Instead,Raphael had shown mercy,restrained his wounded foe, and left him for the police.

From what they gathered after,the Shredder was now being held at some supermax prison at an undisclosed location.

Raphael growled absent-mindedly. Reliving those memories, remembering how broken Leonardo looked, brought back his near-forgotten fury. Getting up,Raphael struck the punching bags beside him with some much rage the chain holding it up screeched in protest,as the bag swung violently back and forth.

"I need ta really kick some ass right about now!"Raphael muttered,venom in his tone.

**_So now you know. Will bring in my OC in the next chapter. *drum rolls*_**


	4. Chapter 4:The Encounter

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Introducing my OC, Haley! So in this chapter, we get to see Raphael in action, as he meets her for the first time, and gets those warm fuzzy feelings of budding love. After all, there's no better way to encounter your soulmate than mortal jeopardy, right? _**

**_Anyway, time to read on! _**

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Raphael leaped and dashed from roof to roof,looking for signs of trouble. It all seemed quiet.

"Dammit, if I don't beat the crud out of some lowlife soon,I'm gonna explode!" Raph was burning to crack some skulls tonight. Suddenly a piercing yell broke the silence, followed by sounds of a scuffle nearby. Seething with unbridled rage,he grinned in anticipation as he made his way towards the commotion.

-30 minutes earlier-

Haley McTavish slammed the door of her bedroom and bolted it shut. Reaching under her bed,she pulled out her rucksack. Grabbing some extra clothing, a charging cable for her phone, and some petty cash,she stuffed it all into the ruck,before shouldering it. Sliding up the window noiselessly, she climbed out and proceeded to walk semi-crouched on the roof, reaching the branches of the large oak tree that was adjacent to her window.

Selecting the thickest branch nearest to her, she did a little leap, deftly catching onto the tree limb before shimmying up. She then proceeded,climbing through the trees before landing on the deserted pavement below.

There was no one else on the street at this time. Through the silence however, she could hear Rob and Stacy screaming their lungs out at each other.

Haley sighed in resignation. They always fought when they had too much to drink. Her dad would yell at Stacy for some stupid reason like her choice in clothes,or her habit of flirting with other men. Truth be told, Haley didn't even know what her dad saw in that cheap slut. She was always partying, drank and smoked heavily, and pretty much wasted what money her dad could bring.

Which was why this isn't the first time Haley had run away from home. She knew that she wouldn't be missed anyway, and it was actually safer for her to be out of the house when Rob and Stacy were drunk and fighting. She still remembered when Stacy tried to stab her with the kitchen knife. She was lucky that the knife had only grazed the side of her left arm. The thin scar that remained served as a reminder for her to get the hell out of the way when Stacy was stoned.

With nowhere else to go and nothing to do,Haley decided to wander around the city. Sometimes, she'd sleep on the street, occasionally accompanied by a stray cat or two. Haley loved animals. They never seemed to judge her,and always greeted her warmly.

Haley stopped. She had hit a dead end. "shit." she cursed.

" 'Shit' is right,doll-face." said a leering voice behind her.

Haley turned around. 4 men,all sporting dragon tattoos and motifs,were walking towards her. She knew that these were members of the Purple Dragons, a street gang that terrorized this part of the city.

She raised both her hands."Easy guys. I don't want no trouble."

"Oh? Then why are ya here then?" the Purple Dragon in the center smirked, as his eyes came to rest on her breasts. "A pretty lil' thing like ya shouldn't be in this big bad city at night."

He was within an arm's reach from her now. " 'course,I'd be more'n happy to take care 'a ya..." he brushed a cold,clammy hand against her cheek.

Haley reacted with explosive force. Grabbing the Purple Dragon's wrist, she rotated it backwards and applied a wrist-lock with breakneck speed. The force of the sudden technique caused the lead Purple Dragon to flip onto his back,and he yelped in shock. Haley then smashed her knee against his nose.

"Arghh! Don't just stand there,take her down ya pussies!" the lead dragon cried out to his subordinates,as he grasped at his broken nose.

In shock at the state of their leader,the other 3 dragons regained their composure, and moved to avenge him.

The one directly behind Haley moved to bear-hug her. Big mistake. Haley fired a back thrust kick that hit him squarely in the solar plexus. Reeling from the pain,he stumbled back and fell against the wall,coughing uncontrollably,before Haley's booted foot smashed into his temple.

Haley now faced the two remaining Dragons. They tried to both rush her at the same time. One of them had an aluminium bat.

Haley knew she needed to end this quickly,or risk being mobbed. Dodging the wild swing of the aluminum bat,she quickly kneed the dragon in the groin,struck him with a palm heel strike to the jaw,before pushing him into the fourth and final dragon. Using him as a distraction, she bounded to the side and jammed her elbow into the last dragon's face. Three more punches into his face,followed by a throat strike,and the fourth dragon fell as well.

Raphael watched in awe as the girl,whom he thought needed rescuing, beat the living daylights out of the four Purple Dragons. There was a certain something in the way she moved;a kind of grace,almost like a master ballerina performing at a recital. One by one the Dragons went down.

'Damn,this girl's good,'Raphael thought.

Turning to run,Haley then found herself staring down the barrel of a pistol. The lead dragon,his nose bloodied, grinned evilly as he cocked the hammer back. "Looks like yer luck just ran out,bitch." he muttered.

'Oh crap,looks like she'll need help after all.' Raph unsheathed his sai,and leaped into action.

The lead dragon heard Raphael coming, panicked, and grabbed a handful of Haley's shirt, dragging her in front of him. Holding her in a choke,he pressed the muzzle of his pistol against her temple.

"w-wh-who's t-there?! Ss-show yers-self!" the lead dragon called out,his fear becoming abundantly clear.

Raphael, staying in the shadows growled,"Here's the deal, bub:you let her go,and I let you crawl back to your masters. If you don't,well,let's just say they'll need a DNA test to find out who you were."

The lead Dragon's eyes widened,but before he could retort,he suddenly started convulsing violently, as a sickly crackling rang out. Haley's free hand pushed the pistol aside, rotating her body as she tasered him again. All of a sudden, a sai zinged through the air and embedded itself in the lead dragon's left eye socket. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Jumping out of the shadows, Raphael split-kicked two of the dragons who were trying to stand. Landing on his toes, he turned and smashed his fist against the last remaining dragons, propelling him against the brick wall and knocking him out cold.

All of this transpired in front of Haley's eyes. She had been too stunned to move, ever since Raphael had sprung to her , looking at her,pulled his sai from the dead dragon's head, and ran back into the shadows.

"Wait!" Haley called out to him. "Don't go!"

Raphael paused. Even though he was in the shadows,Haley could roughly make out his silhouette. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline in her,perhaps she was having combat shock,but she could have sworn her rescuer was green...and scaly.

"Thanks for the help," Haley said awkwardly. She wasn't used to having someone to help her.

Raphael said without turning, "Don't mention it."

"Do I at least get to see your face?"Haley asked tentatively.

Raphael did a double take. What should he do? Drop a smoke bomb and bolt,or stay and risk showing her what he was,in which case she might just run screaming.

He slowly turned on the spot and said,"You don't wanna look at me."

Haley frowned slightly. Darkness still obscured his face,but she could make out a pair of bright green eyes peering back at her.

"Hmmmm.." she mused. "I don't think you can be that ugly. I've seen ugly. Those 4 guys,for example."

Raphael chuckled."Well,you're funny,I'll give ya that. And I'm not ugly,I'm just... Different."

Haley beamed. She had the most radiant of smiles. "Different is good. You won't get boring."

Raphael thought for a moment. 'Maybe it'll be worth the risk' he thought. After all,April and Casey accepted them for who they were. "Okay. I'll let you see me,but promise me you won't scream or,try and attack me or anything like that,okay?" he said at last.

"Cross my heart." Haley said,miming an 'X' on the left side of her chest.

Raphael slowly stepped back into the light.


	5. Chapter 5:Mesmerized

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Hello again, readers. Hope you enjoyed the past chapters. I really need a coffee badly now. But yea.. *yawns* so without further delay, the next chapter! _**

Chapter 5: Mesmerized

Haley looked at her savior. He was maybe half a head taller than her,and covered in emerald green scaly skin. He wore armored pads on his arms and legs, and his face was partially obscured by a tattered crimson mask that covered the top part of his visage. He was powerfully built,with rippling muscles underneath that hard skin. A tough carapace encircled his torso,and a pair of pronged sai hung from a belt on his waist. 'Woah,' she thought. 'I think I just got rescued by a giant tortoise.'

At the same time,Raphael looked at the young girl he had saved. She was probably the same age as April, with dark reddish brown hair and soft hazel brown eyes. She had an angular face with a strong chin, arched eyebrows and prominent cheekbones, with a widow's peak. The combined effect gave her a slightly haughty look. She was of slender build, but with some curves as well. Dressed in blue cargo pants and a black 3/4 length t-shirt, what looked like leather boots,she looked rather tomboyish in an attractive sort of way. Raphael could see a khaki rucksack on the ground just behind her,which he guessed belonged to her.

Their eyes met, raphael's green stared into her hazel, and for one moment, Raphael felt what could only be described as an electrical surge that rose from his belly and spread to his chest.

"I'm..." They both said in unison. Haley giggled,while Raphael smiled sheepishly.

"You go first,"Haley said,blushing slightly.

"I'm Raphael." the red turtle said,a lump forming in his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Raphael. My name is Haley."she flashed her bright smile again.

"Right, uh, Haley, we need to get out of here fast. The cops are probably gonna show up soon,and you don't wanna be the one ta explain this to 'em." Raphael said.

"Ugh, yeah. Do you have somewhere to go? Cuz I sure as hell don't." Haley replied.

"Errr, I do." Raphael said hesitantly. Did he really trust this girl so easily?

"Great. Shall we get going then?" Haley picked up her backpack.

'Holy crap,' Raphael thought. 'Is this chick crazy? I'm a huge-ass mutant turtle who just killed someone, and she wants to follow me back to my place?'

"Hello? Didn't you say we needa get out of here fast?" Haley snapped her fingers,pulling Raphael out of his reverie.

"R-right."Raphael stuttered. 'Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with me?'

He knelt down and said, "Get on my back and hold on tight."

Haley's eyes widened, "Wait,what?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Just do it!" he said urgently.

Haley put her hands on the top part of Raphael's shell, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaping up suddenly with a burst of strength, he quickly scaled up the side of the building,reaching the roof. Now came the hard part. Raphael broke into a sprint,bounding from roof to roof.

And not a moment too soon. No sooner had he cleared the fourth roof, that Raphael heard the blaring of police sirens. Someone must have called the police after hearing the disturbance.

Raphael felt Haley's grip on him tighten. She had also started trembling. "Hey,don't worry. I won't let you fall." Raphael whispered gently. He felt her press her face into his neck,and he put his hands around her knees to support her. Raphael picked up the pace,and didn't stop until they reached the roof of the steel mill.

"Okay,we're good."he said to her. Her grip on him slackened, and her body slid off his shell. "Haley?!" he called out as he turned around. For a moment, he thought she had passed out or something.

Panting slightly, Haley crawled to a ventilation shaft to brace herself. She felt a bit dizzy, winded from the rapid egress from the alleyway.

Raphael quickly came to her aid, his green eyes softened as they met hers.

"Hey, you okay?"he asked,his voice husky.

"Yeah,"she said weakly. "That was some ride."

He chuckled softly."I didn't want to prolong your suffering too much."

She looked like she was going to throw up. "Gahhhh, I need a coke so bad."

Raphael slung her rucksack over his shoulder. "Come on inside. I'll give you one."

Haley tried to stand,stumbled,and Raphael caught her. Their faces within inches from one another, Haley flush a bright pink, and said,"Thanks again."

Raphael said nothing, but proceeded to carry her,bridal-style, into the his hideout.

Setting her down on the bed,Raphael proceeded to the mini fridge,and took out two bottles of coke. Opening both bottles,he passed one to her. With a quick word of thanks,she took a swig of coke,and sighed contently.

Raphael took a sip of his coke,watching her intently. She showed no sign of fear or agitation, something he was not expecting. He had seen April, and on occasion, even Casey collapse in shock after such a harrowing experience. Yet here she was,drinking coke and sitting up,without the least amount of concern for her own well-being.

It both confused and mesmerized him.

Haley had taken notice of him staring at her, and immediately became self-conscious. "What?" she demanded."Is there something on my face or something?"

Raphael started."No, no no. Your face is perfect..- I mean fine..- I mean..." 'Holy shit Raph, get your shit together.' he thought to himself.

Haley snorted,choking on her coke. Coughing slightly, she rolled her eyes at him and said,"Real smooth move there."

He grinned."Sorry,it's just that... Well... Aren't you afraid? Of me?"

'Stop smiling like a goddamn idiot,for fuck's sakes!' he berated himself.

Haley looked at him,her eyes filled with confusion. "No. Why should I be?"

"Well, I could be a vicious giant man-eating turtle who wants to have you for supper now,couldn't I?" Raphael said.

"Uhmmm,are you a vicious giant man-eating turtle who wants to eat me?" Haley quipped.

"No."

Haley giggled."Well then, I don't have to be worried. You saved my life, and I'm thankful for that."

Raphael just smiled. He was glad that she wasn't terrified of him. "So why were you out in that alley at this time? It's not exactly the safest place to be."

"I ran away from home to get away from my dad and his slut of a girlfriend. Nice place you have by the way." Haley replied, looking around.

"Damn. They must be bad if you prefer this dump." Raphael said bitterly.

"It's not a dump. I think it's kinda cool, having a place all to yourself. No one to bug you." she said graciously. She added sadly."I never want to go back to that shithole."

"Thanks," Raphael said awkwardly. "Errr,you can stay here for a while if you like."

Haley's eyes little up."Really? That is awesome! Thanks so much!"

Raphael just smiled weakly. What had he just gotten himself into?

"So what about you? You live all alone here? Don't you...Errr... have a family?" Haley quizzed.

"No, I have a family. Three brothers and my adoptive father and his daughter. But they don't know about this place, and they sure as hell don't visit me here. I come here to be alone. It's...complicated." Raphael explained.

"Hmmmm. You don't wanna talk about it?"Haley mused.

Raphael shook his head. He didn't want to think about Leo and Karai right now.

Haley peered at her new friend with curiosity. He clearly had issues, but also appeared to be a very private person. Perhaps when she knew him better, he'll open up to her. She sighed,and pulled out her phone. Opening the music player, she scrolled through her Playlist found the song she was looking for, and asked Raphael, "You don't mind if I play a lil' music, do you?"

Raphael nodded,thankful for the change of subject. Haley thumbed her phone,and Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All the Rest' began playing. Raphael turned to look at her.

"Wait a sec, you like Linkin Park too?" he asked, his jaw dropping slightly. Haley nodded, humming to the beat. When Chester Bennington started singing, Raphael started to sing along.

"I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?"

Haley watched in surprise, completely dumbstruck. There was absolutely no way her night could get any weirder. First she nearly gets gang-raped, only to be saved by a giant turtle man. Now said giant turtle man was serenading her with her favorite song. Joining in at the chorus, her sweet voice blended perfectly with his. Their eyes met,and for second time tonight, Raphael felt an electrical surge in his chest.

As the song climaxed,Raphael took the lead, his slightly husky voice gave Haley goosebumps. She felt...intrigued. Spellbound by the strength and soulfulness of his voice. Suddenly, his voice was her only tether to the world.

As the song ended, and their voices trailed off at the finale, she was left craving for more.

"Hot Damn,that was awesome!" she crowed.

Raphael looked at her,his eyes filled with emotion. "That was the first time I ever did anything like that," he whispered, his voice hoarse."Ya got a really good singin' voice,Haley."

Haley blushed a shocking shade of pink. "I could say the same thing about you. Where did that come from?"

It was Raphael's turn to blush. "I...uh...have a thing for Linkin Park." he shuffled his feet absent-mindedly.

"So do I. They're my favorite band." Haley yawned hugely. It was almost 3 in the morning. She probably needed to crash soon.

"You should get some rest."Raphael said as he stood up."I'll leave you to sleep."

"Raphael? Don't go."Haley called. "stay with me tonight?" She had never felt so vulnerable before in her life. Right now all she wanted was Raphael by her side. She didn't know why,but she just felt safe around him,despite only having known him for less than 2 hours.

Raphael paused,unsure of what to do. Haley reached towards him,taking him by the hand and pulled him towards her. Their faces mere inches from one another, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the right cheek.

In that very instant Raphael felt his innards tie themselves into a knot. The electrical surge was now a blazing inferno in his chest, radiating all the way to his fingertips.

"Goodnight Raph." she whispered, smiling to him before resting her head on the pillow. She still held his hand.

Raphael made no attempt to pull away. Hell,he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. Instead, he sat down on the floor beside the bed, resting his head beside hers.

'Wow,' he thought. 'the tough and dangerous Raphael, once feared by all,now reduced to a teddy bear.'

He liked that idea.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off into blissful sleep...


	6. Chapter 6:Furniture

Chapter 6:

Raphael awoke with a start. His T-phone was ringing. Quickly silencing the call, he checked to see that Haley was still asleep before answering answering as softly as he could.

"Hello? Casey?"

"Raph? Dude,why are you whispering?" Casey responded.

"N-nothing." Raphael glanced back at Haley. She was still soundly asleep, her breaths light and even. "What's up?"

"I'm right outside the mill,with a truckload of stuff I salvaged for your man cave- I mean turtle cave." Casey snickered.

"Wait,what?"

"I salvaged some stuff you can use. Real primo stuff bruh. I already cleaned it and everything. Just need ya ta help me carry it in." Casey said,sounding proud of himself.

Raphael processed what his best human friend had said. He said hesitantly,"Now's not really a good time bro..."

Casey sounded a little downcast. "Huh? Why? What's up? Raph, is something wrong? Do you need help? Where are you?" he asked in rapid succession.

Raphael tried to calm him down. "No no no. Everything's fine,Case. I just got my hands full now."

"Well,could you at least help me offload the stuff? You can rearrange it later. Cuz I need my truck for work later." Casey said impatiently. Casey worked at the local city dump. That was how he could help the turtles salvage any usable material and send it to them, all while making a bit of money to help himself get by.

With little choice, Raphael finally said,"Alright, I'm coming now. Stay put will ya?"

Glancing one last time at Haley, who hadn't stirred yet, Raphael smiled to himself as he got up.

Meeting up with Casey at the loading bay of the steel mill, Raphael could see why he had been so pleased with himself. Casey had quite literally hit the dumpster equivalent of a jackpot. In the back of his truck was a large leather couch,a medium sized flat-screen TV(which,according to Casey,had been repaired and upgraded by Donatello for him, such that it could receive a couple of hundred different channels.), an old DVD player,and a large dining table with 3 chairs. All of it was in near-pristine condition. Lifting the couch together, they headed towards Raphael's 'room', leaving it just outside the door. As they doubled back, Casey,who was quite plainly still bursting with questions,blurted out."So what're ya busy with Raph? It's the first time ya actually hesitated ta take all the stuff I'm givin' ya."

Raphael, at a loss for words,slowly said, "Well,you see,I..." Raphael stopped as he noticed that Casey wasn't listening, instead staring at something with his jaw dropped.

Haley was standing in front of them, wrapped in Raphael's quilt,still bleary-eyed from sleep. "Raph?I was wondering where you ran off to..." she stifled a yawn,and did a double take as she noticed Casey there.

"Woah,who's this?!" Haley and Casey demanded simultaneously.

"Haley, this is Casey. Casey,meet Haley. Casey's here to help me with some new furniture." Raphael said, leaving both parties looking bemused.

Raphael had some explaining to do.

After a quick explanation of the events that transpired last night to Casey, Raphael told Haley who Casey was,and what they had gone through together.

Casey stared at the pair of them. 'Holy hell,this chick is hot,' he thought. She had a shapely figure,and a gorgeous face to boot. He could tell that Raphael was smitten with her. Casey grimaced slightly. Wait,did that come out right? Raphael, _the Raphael_, Mr bad-ass sai-wielding killing machine, was actually smitten with a girl?!

Haley noticed him staring at her."What are you looking at?" she said,a little self-consciously. Her long hair was probably in a mess. Not that she cared.

"Nothin'."Casey averted his gaze, embarrassed. There was an awkward silence, only broken when Raphael said,"Casey,are we gonna move the furniture in or not?"

"Errr,right!" stuttered Casey,regaining his composure.

"I'll help." Haley said brightly.

"Uh,ok."Raphael said in surprise.

She didn't want to feel like a freeloader. The least she could do was help pull her weight.

Together, the three of them moved all the furniture into the room. They put the couch in the corner, and the TV in front of it on a small spare table. The dining table and chairs were put, per Haley's suggestion, adjacent to the couch,in the space between the couch and the bed.

Haley looked around, a slight frown forming on her face.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked, concerned.

"I think the couch should move a bit to the left." Haley mused.

Raphael and Casey looked at each other. Casey shrugged. "Whatever makes the lady happy." he said.

They moved the couch per Haley's suggestions,as well as the TV to maintain the alignment.

"Hmmmm,now I think the dining table should move a little forward and to the right." Haley said, only to the exasperated sighs from both the boys.

"oh come on Haley! I just got out of work!" Casey grumbled.

"Just a little more, guys. I wanna get this right." she replied.

Casey muttered irritably to Raphael, "What is she,an interior designer?"

Raphael grinned, and shrugged, but didn't say anything. Anyone who could make Casey whine like that was alright in his books."Like you said bruh,'whatever makes the lady happy'." he chuckled.

Casey looked at him incredulously, "Wait,you're actually doing what she's telling you to?! You,Mr hothead, Mr 'tell-me-what-to-do-and-I'll-kick-your-ass', are listening to this chick?!"

Raphael growled, "Your point being?"

"I can see what you mean by 'having your hands full'." Casey shook his head,"This is unbelievable."

Raphael scowled,then relaxed and punched his shoulder. "Well,believe it, mister."

After another 20 minutes or so of shifting furniture, Haley was finally satisfied, and Casey, exhausted and panting, collapsed on the couch. He brushed his long black hair out of his face, closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Raphael and Haley laughed at the sight of him.

"You're... Enjoying... This... Aren't ya?" Casey wheezed.

"Every moment of it." Haley giggled, winking at Raphael. Raphael felt a flutter in his stomach, as Casey gave them the finger.

"Damn Jones, ya gettin' soft?" Raphael snickered.

Casey motioned to get up and punch his best friend on the shoulder, failed,and fell back against the couch. He was too beat to even move now.

Haley and Raph laughed even harder, with Haley falling onto his shoulders for support. They continued to laugh,until a low rumbling sound erupted from Haley's belly.

Casey looked up at them,and chortled. "Looks like somebody's hungry."

Haley bit her lip as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Her stomach rumbled again,and she blushed even more. Chuckling contently, Raphael said,"Guess we could all go for some grub. It's almost noon."

Haley cursed. "Crap,no wonder I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?"

Raphael paused. It's been a while since he had been out in daylight.

Casey yawned, "You guys go ahead. I needa catch some Z's..."

Haley looked at Raphael, her eyes bright with anticipation. She took his hands and whispered to him,"Sounds like a plan."

Raphael felt blood rush to his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7:The Date

_**Author's Note :**_

_**It's Raph and Haley's first date! 'Nuf said. **_

Chapter 7: The Date

Raphael pulled the trench coat closer to his neck, his heart pounding against his paced around impatiently while Haley was in the shower. Casey had already fallen asleep, snoring gently on the couch.

Raphael looked into the mirror, staring at himself. He had put on a trench coat, shades and a skull cap,as well as a scarf to cover up the fact that he's a giant mutant turtle. He kept his sai and other weapons in a satchel,which he hung on his side. All that was left now was to wait...

Haley walked into the room, her hair still soaked,and a towel wrapped around her. She went to her backpack to retrieve a fresh set of clothes. Looking away fervently, Raphael felt his cheeks burn. She had barely been here one night, and she was already making herself comfortable.

Haley quickly got dressed and dried her hair. She put on her shoes and jacket before calling out to Raphael,"I'm done. Ready to go?"

Raphael turned around to look at her. She was wearing a maroon t-shirt under her green hooded jacket, with dark blue jeans. She had tied her hair back into a ponytail. She had no make up on, but Raphael didn't care. To him, she was beautiful anyway.

"Raph?" Haley asked nervously. He was staring blankly at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

Raphael snapped out of his stupor,shook his head,and said,as he blushed heavily, "S-ss-sorry...you...you look nice."

Haley's face turned pink. "Thanks," her stomach rumbled yet again. Stifling a giggle, she glanced at the floor. "Shall we go?"

Raphael nodded, and Haley, grinning, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Haley and Raphael walked side by side. It was a cool day,with an overcast sky, and a light breeze.

They didn't know it,but their brains were both buzzing about each other. Neither knew what to say, but it was clear that they both felt something more.

Haley decided to break the silence. "so,where are we going?" she asked.

Raphael shrugged, "I dunno. What do you feel like having?"

Haley actually didn't really care about what they were having. She just wanted to fill her stomach and chill out. Mulling things through, she finally said, "I can't decide between pizza and noodles."

She had expected Raphael to scoff at her,perhaps even get angry and tell her to make up her mind. That's what most guys she knew would do,anyway. But quite contrary to her expectations, Raphael smiled broadly,before saying, "I got just the place."

It was a short 20-minute walk, but by the time they got to the shop,Haley's stomach sounded like a mini-earthquake. Opening the door for her, Raphael said, "welcome to Murakami-san's noodle shop."

Upon entering the shop,the blind Mr murakami approached Raphael, and greeted him with a bow."Ah, Raphael-san,it is good to see you again,my old friend. And it seems you brought a friend as well." he turned to face Haley, who's stomach suddenly growled with a vengeance. "A rather hungry friend, at that."

Raphael returned the bow. "Thanks Murakami-san. This is my friend Haley."

Mr Murakami said,"I am honored to meet you,Haley -Chan."

Haley smiled,and said, "thank you, Murakami-San." her stomach gave another earth-shattering rumble.

Lightly chuckling, Murakami-san said,"My,my,you must be hungry. Come,you must eat." beckoning to the token machine.

Murakami-san's menu was pretty much the same like how Raphael remembered it. He turned to Haley,"What would you like?"

Haley shrugged, before saying,"Can I get the miso ramen and grape soda?"

Raphael nodded, and ordered two bowls of miso ramen and a jumbo-sized serving of Mr murakami's signature pizza gyoza,with two bottles of grape soda for them. Haley went to find a seat. It wasn't hard. The restaurant was normally quite empty at this time of day.

When she saw Raphael approaching with the trays of food, her mouth started to water. She could barely contain her hunger.

Laying the bowl in front of her,Raphael watched as Haley scarfed down the noodles. 'Damn,she really is hungry.' he thought. Taking a slow pace with his own food, Raphael popped a pizza gyoza into his mouth.

Haley looked at him, and, flushing very slightly, slowed down her pace on her noodles, half of which was already gone. She looked curiously at the gyoza. "What are those?" she asked.

"Pizza gyoza." Raphael replied with a smile."Do you wanna try one?"

Haley eyed the gyoza warily. She was always cautious when it came to trying new food.

Sensing her apprehension, Raphael took a gyoza and ate it in one bite, before picking another up, and, holding it up to her mouth, said with a wide grinned,"Open up."

Haley pursed her lips tightly, shaking her head. Raphael bit back his laughter. Her response was priceless. She could kick the shit out of 4 guys, but refused to try some new food. "Come on,it's not that bad!" he coaxed.

Haley shook her head again. Raphael sighed. She was really making this hard. But then Raphael had a brainwave. He looked her dead in the eyes,made sad eyes and pouted his lips.

Haley stared at him for a moment, and then broke out into peals of laughter. Clutching her ribs, she finally gasped, "Okay! Okay! I give! J-just...cut out...with the cute face!"

Raphael stopped and sighed contently. He had never done that to anyone before this,and truth be told he had never expected to ever do it. Normally this sort of stunt was Mikey's specialty. But this time it was totally worth the effort.

Raphael leaned forward and fed Haley the pizza gyoza. She took the first cautious bite slowly. As the burst of flavor hit her taste buds, her caution melted away into surprise. Surprise turned into shock. Shock then turned into ecstasy. "That...was...AWESOME!" she breathed.

"Glad you liked it." Raphael was grinning from ear-hole to ear-hole.

"What is in this?" Haley chewed. "tastes like...cheese..and pepperoni..mmmm...and ground beef?"

Raphael nodded, grinning wider still. Back in the counter, Murakami-san smiled to himself. 'Young love,' he thought to himself,'such a wonderful sight. I wish you the best of luck, Raphael-san. You have found quite a wondrous partner.'

They continued to eat and drink, and before long, they finished all the food they ordered. Feeling stuffed, Haley stretched, before mumbling,"I'm in heaven..."

Raphael couldn't agree more. "You should see my brother Mikey. He could eat like three full servings of that gyoza."

Haley's eyes widened like dinner plates, "Wait, did you say three? Damn,and I thought you were a glut."

Raphael scoffed, "Yeah well,looking who's talkin'. Ya practically ate half the 'd eat more if I hadn't taken some."

Haley giggled, "Point taken. Still, it was a good meal."

Raphael sighed, "Yeah it was. Ugh, I gotta work off this meal."

They got up, thanked Murakami-san for the excellent meal,and walked out of the shop. Deciding not to go back to the mill just yet,as it was still early,Raphael took Haley to Central Park.

The park was rather empty today, which suited Raphael just fine. As they walked through the lightly wooded pathway, Raphael decided to find out more about Haley.

"So, uh, what's your favorite color?" he asked her tentatively.

Haley rolled her eyes and quipped,"Really? That's what you're leading with?What's my favorite color? Don't you think that it's a bit...cliché?"

Raphael started to sputter,"Well,I..."

"It's red." Haley answered shortly, a mischievous smile spreading over her beautiful face."I'm guessing you like red too?"

Raphael blinked. Haley giggled. "Can I ask you something then?"she asked.

"Sure."

"What's your favorite food?"

Raphael thought for a moment, "I don't really have a favorite."

"If you had to choose?"

"Pizza,or breakfast cereal, probably." Raphael said.

"Wait, breakfast cereal?why breakfast cereal?" Haley asked,surprised.

"I dunno. Probably because of all that 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' crap or something like that."

Haley couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She stared at him with a bemused look. Raphael laughed at her expression, and,though she didn't know why,she joined in the laughter.

Their sharing session continued as they walked around the park, and they were learning more and more about each other. Haley liked hot chocolate and had a thing for noodle-based dishes. Her dad was originally from Glasgow, Scotland, immigrating here after he married her mom. Then her mom died when she was 7. Her father fell into severe depression, before jumping from one girlfriend to another. She was also in her school's fencing team, and did kali and Russian Systema when she was younger. She liked to read mystery and thriller novels in her free time, and she had a fear of snakes.

Haley found out that Raphael liked grape sodas and pepperoni pizza, and hated bugs. He told her about how his 3 brothers and father came to be, how he was trained to be a ninja for as long as he could remember. Haley listened with intent and, rather unexpectedly for Raphael, understanding. He was always cautious about sharing the more intimate details of his life with others. But with her,it was so easy.

Though he found it hard to admit,he loved the enthusiasm and spirit she put in everything she did. He didn't know why, but he felt an emotional connection to her,unlike anything he had ever felt towards anyone before.

As dusk approached, Raphael and Haley took a seat on top of a hill, watching as the sun set on their perfect day.

Haley could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she glanced at Raphael. He had removed his skull cap and scarf,and with his eyes closed, looked so content and peaceful; nothing like the angry sardonic beast he had made himself out to be to her. He had a certain air of caution and fear about him, as though he was expecting her to break out and run. But she knew it was more than that. She knew he was being cautious so as to avoid hurting or scaring her off.

Haley looked around the park. The area around them was completely deserted. Not a soul was to be seen. Seizing the opportunity, she touched his cheek.

Raphael's eyes flicked open,and his hand came up to grab hers on his cheek. Looking straight at her, he said,"You have really cold fingertips."

Haley giggled nervously, her eyes meeting his. The waning light from the sun reflected off his pupils, giving them an emerald glow. "I guess they need warming up." she whispered, her smile soft.

Raphael felt like his heart was going to explode. He wanted to say something to her,something to let her know just how he felt about her. But there were no words that could describe how he felt,nor could his paralyzed brain come up with anything.

Haley leaned closer towards him,her face barely a few inches from his. She whispered even softer now. "Raph, I don't even know how or why... But...I like you... No...I think... I love you."

Raphael couldn't think. He knew this was wrong. But yet it felt so right. SHE felt so right. She was close enough for him to catch her scent now..She smelt almost floral,like lavenders with a hint of citrus.

It was intoxicating to him.

"I-I-I...love you too..." he stuttered.

Their lips met,and both Raphael and Haley closed their eyes,savouring the moment. His arms enveloped her,and her hands wandered to his strong chest. What bliss it was. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. Haley and Raphael were in a world of their own.

_**And there you go! Raph and Haley are really hitting it off fast,don't you think? Raphael always struck me as the spontaneous kinda guy. It just felt so right to put 'em together. I dunno, maybe I'm lovesick.**_

_**A word of caution in the next chapter ; there will be smut.**_


	8. Chapter 8:It's Official

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Okay, so this chapter will give a sneak peek at another of my OCs, who will be reintroduced in later chapters. Right now we'll stick with Haley. _**

**_As promised, there will be smut in the latter portion of the chapter. Don't like don't read. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

Chapter 8: It's Official

Mikey and Kim walked down to Murakami-san's, hand in hand. The two of them were still trying to control their laughter, courtesy of Mikey's earlier joke about potatoes.

Mikey was wearing a sports jacket with shades,and baseball cap and a scarf to hide his identity. Underneath the scarf, however, he was grinning widely, as he glanced at Kim trying to stifle her laughter. The dudette was turning a bright red,trying not to lose it.

"Mikey! Stop staring at me like that!" Kim moaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

Mikey grinned. Even when she couldn't see his face, Kim always knew what he was looking at, or what his expression was.

"I'm sorry, dudette, but you're always so beautiful." Mikey teased.

Kim rolled her eyes, and then smiled. Mikey's spunk was infectious. "Shut it Magic-Mike. Or I'll kick you in the nuts again." she threatened.

Mikey groaned, pretended to clutch the front of his jeans, and laughed. Kim punched his arm hard.

They arrived at Murakami-san's noodle shop,and just as Mikey made to reach for the door handle, it opened suddenly.

Mikey watched as a girl with dark red hair walked out with her partner, obviously her date. The man's entire body was covered, his eyes shielded by a pair of dark shades. The girl was rather pretty, but Mikey had eyes only for the man walking beside her. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't be sure, but the tall stranger walked a lot like Raphael.

'Nah... it can't be." Mikey thought. 'it's probably some poor dude with a sun allergy or somethin'. Shell, it's more likely to be a vampire, rather than good ol' Raph."

Night had fallen by the time Raphael and Haley got back to the steel mill. Casey's truck was still parked in the loading bay.

They walked in on Casey watching Crognard the Barbarian on TV, a half-empty bottle of Dr pepper's in his hand.

"Well now,isn't this cute." Raphael snickered, causing Casey to jump.

"Dammit Raph! You freakin' nearly gave me a heart attack!" Casey clutched at his chest as Haley and Raphael laughed.

"Well, if it's any comfort, we got you a quarter pounder." Haley said, waving a paper bag in at him.

"All right! Thanks Haley!" Casey crowed.

Unwrapping the burger,he took a big bite out of it. "Mmmmmmm... And without pickles too. You really know how to treat a guy."

"What,I don't get a thank you too? Who do ya think told her ya hated pickles?" Raphael growled.

"Errr,right. Thanks Raph." Casey added sheepishly.

"You're welcome, bonehead." Raphael smiled fiercely.

Casey took another bite, before mumbling, "So how was your date?"

Both Raphael and Haley blushed. "What date?" they said simultaneously, both blushing even more.

Casey looked at them suspiciously. "Rrrighttt...You guys don't wanna talk about it. I get it." He took another bite, chewing slowly as he looked from Raphael to Haley.

Raphael said nothing; he just took off his coat and hung it up. Haley pretended to play with her phone. Casey sighed. 'Looks like they wanna keep things quiet,' he thought. 'Can't say I blame 'em.'

He folded his arms and continued to stare at Raphael. Raphael noticed, and glared back."What are you looking at?" he growled.

"Nothin'," Casey replied, but he took a few steps towards Raphael, and whispered, "so you and Haley, huh?"

Raphael growled in a low voice,"What's it to ya?"

Casey held both hands up."Chill bro. You two look really cute together. Just sayin'."

Raphael relaxed a little, leaning in towards him."Do ya think I got a chance with her, Jones?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Casey grinned,showing his crooked teeth."Brother, you have more than just 'a chance'. Just keep your cool,and let lady love work her magic."

Raphael smiled weakly. "Thanks, head-Case."

Casey gave his best friend another toothy grin,before checking his watch, and swearing loudly. Cramming the rest of the burger into his mouth, Casey said, "I gotta go. My shift starts in an hour."

"Well at least chew yer food before swallowing. Ya can't get ta work if ya choke ta death along da way!" Raphael called after him as Casey disappeared behind the door.

Chuckling lightly, he turned to Haley, who looked up from her phone at him. She was smiling deviously.

"That was awkward." She said.

"Totally. Who knew Casey could be so sharp. And to think he's still clueless about April and Donnie. We musta been super obvious." Raphael snickered.

Haley looked confused, "Wait, Donnie's your brother right?"

"The brainiac, yeah." Raphael confirmed. "Both he and Casey're real sweet over this girl April. She's our first real human friend."

"Hmmmm...I know an April back in school. She's a pretty quiet girl, but nice. Red hair and blue eyes." Haley mused.

Raphael's eyes widened. "Woah,are we talking about the same April here? She's always wearing a yellow t-shirt right?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think yellow's her favorite color or something."

"Holy crap! That's our April!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Wait a sec, so you're telling me that April is dating...actually DATING... your brother?" Haley said incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"Sweet! And at the same time, disappointed." Haley said.

"Huh? Why are ya disappointed?" Raphael asked cautiously. Was he being rejected?

"I thought I was gonna be the first human girl to have a turtle boyfriend." Haley pouted.

Raphael blinked, and then burst into laughter. "Ss-seriously, that's what you're worried about? Not being the first girl to have a turtle for a boyfriend?"

"Well, it's always nice to be unique. To do something before it's cool. You're one of a kind." Haley replied.

Raphael's heart fluttered. He was still in shock about how fast their relationship had progressed. She only met him yesterday, and already she was calling him her boyfriend. 'The shell did I just get myself into?'

Raphael went to lift weights. Haley watched in awe as he bench-pressed a 300-pound barbell, his powerful muscles working in tandem to lift and lower the massive weight over and over again.

"God Damn, Raph, do you lift like, everyday or something?" she asked.

"Pretty... Much..." Raphael grunted.

Setting the barbell down, he sat up, panting slightly. Haley picked up a 10kg dumbbell, feeling its weight as she shifted it in her hand, before she started doing bicep curls.

"Ya lift too?" Raphael said, surprised.

"Just a little. Nothing major." Haley replied nonchalantly.

"Damn girl,is there anything ya can't do?" Raphael was impressed.

"Fly and breath underwater." Haley said simply, flashing Raphael her beautiful smile once more. Raphael chuckled.

They continued to exercise together. It didn't stop at weightlifting. Haley was surprisingly competent with the yantok, or kali sticks,and even more so with the karambit, which Raphael had difficulty using, due to having only 3 fingers.

Practicing with double sticks, they struck at each other with lightning fast reflexes, holding back just enough to avoid striking each other. Raphael hit,and Haley blocked. Simultaneously, Haley struck,and Raphael blocked. They're movement were perfectly synchronized, as though they had been training together for years.

When they were both finished, both Raphael and Haley were exhausted. Panting heavily, they put the weapons back on the wall. "That...was...somethin'.." Raphael gasped.

"Yeah. God I'm tired." Haley opened up the mini fridge and threw Raphael a can of coke. Raphael caught it, popped it and emptied the can in one gulp.

"Easy cowboy. You're gonna choke." Haley giggled,wheezing slightly.

Collapsing on the couch, Raphael flicked on the TV,as Haley nestled beside him. Raphael turned to look at her, brushing her fringe out of her face. They made eye contact.

Leaning forward to kiss him, Haley's lips met Raphael's. A short passionate moment later,Raphael pulled away.

"Haley..." Raph began.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Haley giggled. "I know."

Raphael looked at was wearing a tank top and track pants. Her skin glistening with sweat, Raph could smell a strange sweet musky scent coming from her. It drove him wild with desire.

Haley looked into Raphael's eyes. They were alight with passion. She stroked his arm, feeling the muscles flex and tighten at her touch. Haley could feel a burning sensation building in her navel. She knew something was going to happen between them tonight. No,she hoped for it,wanted it.

"Raph? I want you..." Haley whispered.

Raphael's pulse quickened. They kissed again, more passionately this time. Both their lips parted,allowing their tongues to mingle,swirling together in wanton abandon.

Their hands explored one another. Raphael's slid from her back,down to her hips, before he ran it up her shirt, where it stopped and held her breast. Feeling the soft flesh, Raphael moaned softly, as Haley's delicate fingers traced the scutes of his plastron. Her fingertips followed the contours of his shell, before she hit a pulsating bulge just below his belly. The sudden touch caused Raphael to gasp.

"Raph, is that what I think it is?" Haley whispered seductively.

"Errr..yeah, but take it slow down therrrr...eeyaaahhh!" Raphael convulsed as she stroked the bulge again. "Oh shit, sorry!" she apologized. Raphael released a low vibrating sound as he fell back against the couch.

Raphael trembled. "I-I-It's f-ff-fine...I-I g-gg-gotta let it down...soon.."he said shakily.

Haley smiled, her womanly desire clear on her expression. "well then, here's a little incentive." she slid off the tank top slowly. Raphael watched as she undid her bra, savouring every moment as she freed her small but perfect jubblies.

She crawled back on top of him, kissing him yet again. Raphael could feel his erection growing. It was getting so engorged it hurt. He reached below to the slit at the base of his shell. As he prepared to drop his schwanz down, his tail uncurled from the bottom part of his lower back. Haley spotted it, and crowed, "Oh my god, that's your dong?" she stroked it with her index finger.

Raphael twitched again,but he couldn't say anything.

Haley looked slightly confused. "Hmmmm, seems a little...soft...and backwards." she clutched the thick tail, and Raph made a high-pitched rattling sound. "Haley, no!" suddenly his penis dropped from the slit. Haley's eyes widened in shock. "What the...Why do you have two dicks?!"

Raphael chortled,"That first one is my tail."

Haley relaxed slightly, "Oh.. You had me a little worried there. But damn,that thing is huge!" she stared at Raphael's member in awe. As she stroked it lightly, Raphael released a low vibrating sound from his throat. Haley looked at Raphael intensely, as she slid down below to his dick. Making eye contact, she could see Raphael begging her to do it.

She smiled, before running her tongue up his shaft. Raphael churred again, more intensely this time. Haley began to suck on his dick,causing him to gasp and twitch in ecstasy.

As the magnitude of their desire for each other built up to an unbearable level, Raphael got up and lifted Haley by her hips,carrying her to the bed.

Dropping her on her back,Raphael slid her track pants off, revealing her lacey green panties, before running his long thick finger down her inner thigh. Now in her underwear, Haley moaned softly, urging him to continue. Raphael ran his finger up into her panties, slowly stroking the wall of her clitoris. Haley moaned louder, arching her back.

"Raph, come on! Don't tease me!" she complained. Raphael chuckled evilly, taking his time to slide her knickers off her legs. She was already wet down south. Smacking his lips, Raphael began to kiss her lady parts, running his large tongue across the slit. Groaning with pleasure, Haley craned her neck to look at him. Raphael was lapping up her juices. "Oh God, this feels so good..." Haley sighed.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Raphael said alluringly. He joined her in bed,lying beside her. Their lips interlocked once more, before Raphael ran his mouth down her neck, his warm breath tickling her. Raphael pushed his large finger slowly into her twat, causing her to squeal uncomfortably. He pushed it in deeper and deeper, finally reaching his knuckle, and he began wiggling it inside her. Haley trembled and bucked,her body overloaded with pleasure.

"Just hurry up and do it Raph!" she begged."I can't take much more!"

Raphael had listened to every moan and hiss. Having reached his full size and hardness,he was ready.

His face still kissing her neck, Raphael positioned himself on top of her. He guided his manhood directly over her cunt, slowly pushing it in.

Haley felt all the nerve endings in her body explode with pleasure, sending electricity crackling through every fibre of her being. 'Oh God, he's so thick,there was so much of him.' She wasn't even sure if she could handle it all.

Raphael began pumping his hips harder and deeper, churring as his more primitive instincts took over. Haley's moans served only to increase his libido.

As he went faster, their breaths became labored. Haley moaned and called out his name,trying her best not to scream. Each thrust hurt,but she enjoyed the pain.

Raphael's hungry mouth found her breast. He sucked, licked and bit the soft flesh, causing it to harden and swell. Tracing her collarbone with his tongue, he found himself at her neck once more. He could feel the hot blood pulsing rapidly through her jugular vein. Kissing the spot,he sucked and gently bit it, causing a hickey to form.

Haley started to buck more violently. She was almost at her climax. Arching her back,Haley continued to buck until finally, she convulsed and shuddered, finding her release. Her orgasm sent Raphael almost over the edge, as the walls of her vagina spasmed and contracted against his dick, embracing it in a vice-like hold.

Losing control, Raphael picked up the pace, his churrs getting louder,until finally, he came inside her.

Both gasping for air, Raphael withdrew his willy,and collapsed on his side. His seed spilled from her pussy, staining the sheets.

Looking into each other's eyes, Haley panted,"Thattt...was...incredible...I guess... It's...official..."

Raphael nodded. "you are...my life now..." he sighed.

Haley smiled, before giving him a bemused look."Wait...did you...just quote Twilight?" she asked.

Raphael gave a half-hearted shrugged. "I got caught up...in the heat of the moment."

They both laughed. Inching in closer, Raphael and Haley fell blissfully asleep in each others' arms.

**_And that concludes this chapte! I know that was extremely fast,but yeah. I actually wrote in this the smut at an accelerated pace, at the request of a friend who read it and gave me some feedback and guidance. Still,I hope you enjoyed it. _**


	9. Chapter 9:Patrol

_**Author's Note :**_

**_We'll be taking a quick break from Raph and Haley, and let 'em sleep, while we follow Mikey and Donnie on their patrol. I'll bring in April in this chapter as well._**

Chapter 8:

Haley awoke early the next morning. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to look at Raphael, who was still soundly asleep, his lips curled in a small smile.

He looked so cute asleep. Haley stroked his cheek lightly. Raphael stirred but didn't wake.

Haley sighed contently. Snuggling up to him, she shut her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

-3 hours earlier-

Michaelangelo had been restless all night. While at first he dismissed the idea, it stuck on in the back of his mind, somehow making more sense, the more he thought about it. Even when they patrolled the city last night, Mikey was unfocused, more so than usual. His agitation did not go unnoticed, as midway through their patrol, Mikey received a text from Donatello.

/-Bro wht is up wth u?-/

Mikey stared at his phone for a few moments, before replying:

/-Nth bruh. All gd -/

Donnie's response was swift:

/-Dun lie 2 me Mikey. U hvnt been dis jumpy since leo n me found out abt Kim.-/

Mikey froze. He had been extremely worried about how his brothers could have reacted to Kim. He feared that they would tell master splinter,who was adamant that they keep their existence in the shadows, away from public scrutiny.

Donnie's next text caught him off guard.

/- Look Mike. Whtever probs u r hving wth Kim, u cn tell me. I wnt laugh.-/

Mikey smiled drily. 'Trust Donnie to assume something's wrong in my love life.' he thought. He texted back:

/-Wht if I said it wsnt abt me? If I ws worried abt sm1 else?-/

Donatello did not reply immediately.

/-Thn who?-/

Mikey chuckled softly.

/-Tell u later -/

Donnie sent a frowning face.

/- Fine :( -/

Mikey grinned to himself. This would be interesting.

Twenty minutes before their patrol was supposed to end, Mikey and Donnie met up on a rooftop, six blocks from where they were supposed to link up with Leonardo before returning back to the lair. Donnie was leaning against his bo staff while waiting for Mikey.

Donnie asked,"So,what's this all about? Is Kim ok?"

Mikey sighed exasperatedly,"Dude, it's got nuthin' ta do with me and Kimmie! We're awesome together!"

Taking a seat by the ledge, he continued. "It's Raph I'm worried about."

Donnie frowned slightly. "It's been a couple days, but I don't think he's in any trouble."

"Welllll... " Mikey started. "I think me and Kim kinda maybe ran into him on a date yesterday."

Donnie blinked. "Come again?"

Mikey sighed, and began telling his brother about what he saw,how he saw the tall stranger and the beautiful girl he was with. He watched as Donnie's expression changed from that of skepticism, to one of surprise, and finally incredulity.

"Hold up a sec," Donnie said after Mikey was done explaining. "So you saw a guy who was covered up head to toe,going out with a hot girl, and immediately assume that it's Raphael?"

"Dude,the guy's exactly the right build,walks like him,dresses like him,everything. I didn't think much 'bout it a'first,yeah.. But now...what if,ya know?" Mikey countered.

"It is intriguing...But it's not really our business, even if it was Raphael." Donnie said.

"Donnie, how could you said that? Of course it's our business! Raph deserves to be happy too! I want him to be happy! I just wanna know my sister-in-law-to-be too! You know,before they tie the knot and all..."

Donnie did a double take. "Woah,slow down there, tiger. You're taking this just a tiny bit too fast. I don't think he's gonna get hitched that soon."

Donnie checked the clock on his T-phone.

"Come on, we gotta meet up with leo and karai." he said, leaping up to the ledge.

Mikey sighed, and nodded.

Leo and Karai were already waiting for them when Mikey and Donnie reached their rendezvous point.

"Sorry we're late. Had a bit of a discussion earlier," Mikey said.

"It's cool,let's just get back to the lair." Leo replied.

"Uhmmm, actually Leo, I'm going to April's tonight. She needs help looking after her dad." Donnie said.

Mikey looked cheekily at his brother, before poking his arm and saying, "Yeah, Rrrighttt..."

"I'm being serious Mikey. Mr O'Neil's condition is worsening. He's reacting very badly to the demutating process, and I don't know why. We need to find a way to help him." Donnie snapped.

Mikey's smile melted away. "Oh. Sorry... Damn...I didn't know bro..."

"It's okay. I'm just stressed about it,that's all." Donnie said, lowering his gaze.

Leo pat Donnie's shoulder reassuringly. "You'll figure it out. I know you will."

Donnie smiled weakly. "I hope so."

Karai took leo's hand, and smiled supportively at Donnie,who flinched slightly. Though they had been living together for almost a year, Donnie was still not used to having Karai acting so friendly to him. Perhaps Raphael was going through the same thing when he left.

Noticing his discomfort, Leo said,"Get going Don. Don't keep 'em waiting."

Donnie gave his oldest brother a fist bump. "Thanks guys. I'll catch up with you later."

Mikey gave Donnie his biggest grin," See ya in da sewers bruh!"

Donnie took off,making a beeline for April's house. Bounding and flipping from building to building, he made good speed,reaching the roof of April's apartment in 15 minutes.

Climbing down to the balcony , he knocked on the door. April unbolted the door and peeked through the gap in the door. Seeing Donnie, she opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey Don! What took you?"she came over and hugged him.

"Mikey had a little something he needed to talk about." Donnie smiled.

"About Kim?" April asked curiously.

"Nah, he thinks he saw Raph out on a date with a girl."

"Wait, what?" April stared at Donnie, surprised.

"Yeah, I know right? It sounds crazy." Donnie said nervously.

"Hmmmm..." April said distractedly. "Do you want a cup of Joe? I just made a fresh pot."

Donnie grinned. "you always know what to say, Luv."

April giggled, as she poured a cup of strong black coffee for Donnie.

"How's your dad?" Donnie asked tentatively.

"He's...pretty much the same. He's sleeping now. The fever is still there, and he was a bit delirious just now. He thought I was my mom." April's voice cracked a little at the last part.

Donnie gave her a warm hug,as he said,"Don't worry April. We'll find a way to help him. I promise."

She returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being there for me, Donnie." she whispered.

Donnie patted her back. "We're in this together, Princess. I'll always be here for you."

Their eyes met,and April stood on a tiptoe, as Donnie bent down slightly to meet her lips.

_**Damn, I forgot to mention, Donnie and April are kinda in a relationship right now. Casey's clueless though, but everyone else knows. I'll go more into further details about it in later chapter, but a lot of it is kinda left to be inferred. I love to leave little clues and references in my stories.:3 till then, hang tight!**_


	10. Chapter 10:Breakfast Shock

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hey hey readers, did you enjoy that last bit? I hope you did. Anyway, we're back to Raph and Haley,and it's the morning after. What do you think will happen? Let's find out,shall we? **_

_**Read away! **_

Chapter 10: Breakfast shock

Raphael and Haley woke up together the a few hours later. Looking at his new mate, Raphael kissed her lightly. "Morning sleepyhead." she greeted him drowsily.

Raphael chuckled. "So,was that the best night you've ever had or what?" he said cockily.

Haley appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, before replying,"Or what."

She giggled as she watched Raphael's smile falter and disappear.

"Ouch. That sucks." Raphael looked crestfallen.

"That was the best night in my LIFE." Haley added coolly.

Raphael perked up almost immediately, before frowning. "Wait, so there were other nights?"

"A few. They all sucked though. The worst was with this creep called Freddy. I spent five nights with him. Worst. Date. Ever."

Raphael sifted through her words,taking it in slowly, before it finally dawned on him.

"Freddy...five nights..." he mumbled. Haley was already grinning.

He broke out into a huge smile, and had only gotten as far as,"What the...", when Haley pressed her lips onto his once again. They caressed their bodies against each other,until Raphael pulled himself out,gasping heavily.

"I swear," he panted. "you...are gonna..be..the death of me."

Haley cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "Seriously though, that was really the best night I've ever had."

Raphael gave her a crooked smile. "I aim to please."

Haley rolled her eyes, before saying,"Do you want a sandwich?"

Raphael chortled. "Sure. Can you still stand though?"

Haley puffed, and slowly got up. She was feeling rather stiff and sore. She put on her underwear and tank top, and taking a deep breath, stood up, before her knees buckled.

"Haley! Oh shit, are you okay?!" Raphael cried.

"Yeah...Ugh, that was stupid." she complained.

Helping her up, he said,"When I said you wouldn't be able to stand up, I didn't mean it literally. Maybe ya ought ta rest first."

"No, it's cool, I got it." Haley stood up shakily.

"But..."

"Can it, Raph. I got it" Limping slightly, Haley made her way to the fridge,taking out some bread,a can of tuna and butter. She made them sandwiches and and hot coffee,before setting the food on the table and settling into a chair.

Raphael sat beside her,took a bite out of a sandwich, and said,"Hmmmm, nice sandwich."

Haley shrugged,brushing her fringe out of her face.

They ate in silence for a few moments, before Raphael asked,"what are ya thinkin' about?"

Haley winced slightly, "Just a little headache, that's all. Think I need some aspirin." she got up to take some pills from her rucksack, but after teetering a few steps,she faltered and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Holy shit! Haley!" Raphael rushed over to her. She was unconscious, her skin was feverish and drenched in sweat. She was shivering slightly.

"Oh God,Haley, come on,wake up girl." Raphael begged,patting her cheek lightly. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Come on, wake up!" he urged.

Haley's eyes flickered. "Raph..." she croaked.

"I'm here,Hale," Raphael grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Wh-wh-what's h-h-happening?"her teeth were chattering now,her body shivering like a jackhammer.

"I-I-I dunno..." Raphael choked. What was happening to her?

"N-n-need...d-doctor...R-R-Raph...need..."Haley moaned.

"D-octor, right!" pulling himself together, Raphael snatched up his T-phone, he dialed in the third number in his contact list.

Donnie answered on the fifth ring. "Hello,Raphael? What-.."

"Donnie, please, I need your help..." Raphael interrupted tersely.

Donnie put down the phone. He was having breakfast with April when Raphael called. "That was Raphie. He needs help." he answered, responding to April's questioning look.

April's expression softened. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, but it sounds really bad." Donnie said, quickly grabbing his jacket and baseball cap. "I'll see you later, Princess." He brushed his lips against April's cheek, before running to the roof access staircase.

The sun was already casting bright orange light in the horizon. Donnie ran as fast as he could to the address given by Raphael. As soon as he approached the right rooftop, he texted Raphael.

/-Almost thr.-/

Raphael replied almost instantaneously.

/-Meet u on d roof-/

Reaching the roof of the steel mill, Donnie looked around for signs of Raphael. Hearing the door leading to the staircase creak open,he turned to see his red-clad older brother standing in front of him, a panicked expression etched on his face.

"Raph..." he started.

"Before I take you down there, genius,ya gotta promise me that ya won't go revealing any of this ta splinter or anyone else. Yes,that includes April." Raphael growled, his every word weighed down with aggression and -did he dare say it?-worry.

Donnie pursed his lips, and nodded. He knew Raphael never played around, and that if he was serious, their lives were possibly at stake.

As they made their way down,Donnie thought to himself,'Is this where he hides every time he runs away?'. It certainly does explain how he is able to stay away from the lair for several days on end.

Raphael opened another door,revealing a spacious chamber, which appeared to be a living quarters of sorts,complete with a dinner table and chairs, a couch,and a large bed. When his eyes saw the bed however, Donnie's reaction was that of incredulity. Lying supine in the bed was a girl,maybe sixteen or seventeen, with long reddish brown hair,wrapped in a blanket. She looked rather ill.

Raphael said,"Her name is Haley, she's my friend, and she's sick. I think she needs help,Don."

Donatello looked curiously at his brother. He noted that Raphael hesitated slightly when he said the word,'friend', and thinking back to what Michaelangelo had told him mere hours ago, the genius turtle could put two and two together.

He went to the side of the bed,looking and Raphael, and said, "May I examine her?"

Raphael nodded curtly. Donnie placed a hand on her pale forehead. Then he felt for her pulse at her wrist, checking the rise and fall of her chest at the same time.

"Raph, she's burning up. Her pulse is through the roof, and from the looks of it,she's having difficulty breathing." Donnie said, nervously watching his brother's reaction,before adding. "I can't tell what's causing it right now,though I can run some tests. But we need to move her to my lab,that way I can treat her more thoroughly."

Raphael's gaze shifted between Haley and Donnie, as he struggled with what to do next. "I'll call Casey." he finally said grimly.

_**WEEEEEE...Plot twist! Next chapter coming up real soon...**_


	11. Chapter 11:The Ride

Chapter 11:

Casey had driven like a madman from the junkyard to the steel mill. Now with Haley in a makeshift stretcher in the back of his truck, he swerved his truck as fast as he dared to go. Raphael had been silent throughout the whole ride, his eyes never leaving Haley's face.

Donnie knocked on the barrier between the driver's seat and the cargo hold.

"Hey Case, can you ease up on the GTA-crap? You're making me queasy, and you might make Haley too." Donnie yelled over the roar of the truck's engine.

"Sorry Don, tryn'na getcha to April's as fast as possible." Casey yelled back.

Raphael and Donatello had agreed to transport Haley to April's for treatment, so that Donnie could look after both her and Mr O'Neil at the same time, without the need to rush between two different locations. Once Donnie had explained everything to April over the phone, she had sportingly agreed to let her spare room for Haley.

Skidding to a halt, Casey killed the engine and hollered,"We're here!",before rushing to open the door of the cargo hold.

"Come on,let's get her upstairs!" Donnie called to Raphael. Nodding briefly, he grabbed the head end of the stretcher,while Donnie took the rear,and together they eased their way out of the truck. April was waiting for them, and had already opened the doors for them.

The four of them hot-footed the stretcher to the spare room, which was the room right beside Donnie's 'lab'; since their relationship began, Donnie had set up a second lab in one of April's spare rooms, so that he could continue his work there if necessary. It had certainly been good foresight, as, shortly after curing Mr O'Neil's second mutation(Donnie preferred the term 'relapse'), he started having unusual symptoms and side effects, something Donnie hadn't anticipated. After all, the first time they cured him,he made a full recovery.

"Set her on the bed." Donnie said. Raphael picked Haley off the stretcher and laid her on the bed. As soon as he set her down, April wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her right arm. As the machine pumped air into the cuff, she stuck a thermometer into Haley's ear,and took her temperature.

"Temperature's 104.5 degrees, and blood pressure is 141 over 97. Pulse is 143 a minute, and SpO2 is 98%." she called.

"Thanks April." Donnie said. He made notes on some clinical charts, and prepared a cold compress while readying a syringe and cannulation set.

"What are you doing?" Raphael croaked, eyeing the cannulation set.

"I need to set up an intravenous access for her to keep her hydrated and give her some medication. I also need a blood sample to try and find out what's causing this." Donnie replied tersely.

Raphael's lip twitched, as though he was having an argument in his mind. "Fine, but be very careful that ya don't hurt her." he said imperiously.

"I'll be extra careful."

Casey piped up. "Raph, come on, cut Donnie some slack. Let's leave him to work. We can wait downstairs."

"There's some soda in the fridge guys. Go help yourselves." April added.

Holding him by his shoulders, she steered Raphael out of the room.

Raphael gulped down the last of his coke, tossing the bottle aside with the others. That was his fifth bottle. "What's taking them so damn long? It's been 3 hours." he grumbled.

Casey was lounging on the armchair, sipping his coke and flipping through channels on the TV. He sighed. "Let 'em do their job, bro. Have a lil' faith in Donnie, would ya? Haley's in good hands."

Raphael got up and started pacing up and down the hallway. It was infuriating, to be so helpless while the one girl he loved so dearly was practically comatose, and having to rely on someone else to look after her.

Casey grimaced and looked at his best friend. The last time he had seen Raphael behaving like this was after they rescued Leo from Shredder's last attack,while Donnie worked tirelessly to save him. He may not show it,but Raph cared a great deal about the people around him.

Donnie squinted his eyes, rubbing his temples before looking into the microscope again. He had run a full diagnostics test on her,based on what her symptoms indicated. There just didn't seem to be anything wrong with Haley.

Peering into the microscope, he observed that all the cells seemed to be in their proper forms and numbers,save for the white blood cell count; they were much higher than average, indicating some kind of infection. The problem is that there doesn't seem to be any pathogenic material in her. Her immunoglobulin levels were also normal, ruling out autoimmune disease.

"How are things going?" April had returned after giving Haley a sponge bath, pulling Donnie out of his zone.

"Nothing yet. I still can't find anything wrong with her!" he replied in anguish.

April gave him a peck on the cheek. "You'll find something soon. You always do." she kneaded his tense shoulders.

"Hmmmm.." Donnie cooed. "how is she?"

"Her vital signs are stabilizing. Her fever's gone down to 102 degrees, and her pulse is 127. Still unconscious though." April replied. "Raph's going nuts downstairs."

"Hmmmm. You can let him stay with her for now. Let's at least ease his suffering a little." Donnie mused.

"I already did. He was waiting outside the door while I was sponging her. Errr, Donnie?" April looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"you don't suppose...that Mikey..." April said slowly.

"That Mikey was right, and that Haley and Raph have a...thing?" Donnie finished for her, his tone mild.

"Well...yeah." April blushed.

"It did occur to me, yeah. But that's not exactly our business." Donnie replied nonchalantly.

April gave him a skeptical look. "Come on,you're not even a little intrigued by who your brother is dating?"

"Of course I am, but right now I just wanna make sure she actually survives to date my brother." Donnie said simply.

April sighed.

Suddenly, Raphael's hoarse voice boomed,"DONNIE! GET IN HERE! SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

**_Wow, things are really getting tense. Update coming soon! _**


	12. Chapter 12:Down Time

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Gahhh...I need more sleep. Dozing off now, so I thought I'd post up a another chapter. Need a cup of coffee before I get on the train later. But here you go! Relatively short chapter. _**

Chapter 12: Down time

Donnie and April dashed into the room, to see Raphael and Casey trying to hold down Haley as she thrashed and flailed around the bed.

"April,I need an infusion of valproate sodium fast! Casey, ease up on her,you might injure her! Raph, move, so we can give her some medication!" Donnie ordered, rubbing his hands with alcohol.

April prepared the infusion set and passed it to Donnie, her hands shaking slightly. Donnie connected the tubing to Haley's cannula, hung the bottle up, and ran the medication as fast as he dared to. Her seizure eased up slightly, her limbs slackening just a little bit. "We need to turn her to the side. Let her saliva drain out."

Raphael said, "Let's move her then. On three!". Supporting her head and shoulders, as Donnie and Casey held her torso, Raphael counted to three,and together, they turned her over onto her right side. Haley's body relaxed further, as Raphael held her hand,whispering in her ear,"It's okay Haley, I'm here, I'm with you. Be strong, okay? I'll always be with you...". His voice cracked on the last sentence.

Donnie placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder. He could see tears welling up in the hothead's eyes, something he had never seen happen before. "Raph, I know it's hard, but...I need to ask you. What happened when you were with her? How did the seizure start,and how long did it last?"

Raphael sniffed. "I was holding her hand, and telling her I'm here...I think she heard me, cuz she opened her eyes and lil', and s-she...she said my name..."he choked. "That's when the seizure started. It was almost a minute before you got in here. Don...I didn't know what to do...I-"

Donnie interrupted his older."Raphie, you did fine. You got me here as fast as you could, and got her treated. By my book, that was really the best thing you COULD do. That, and it demonstrates just how much you love her."

Raphael sputtered. "What-...how-!"

Donnie smiled amusedly."Technically, I'm not the one who figured it out. Mikey and Kim saw you two leave Murakami's."

"Mikey! Wha..?!"

"He was on a date too,apparently." Donnie added quickly.

Raphael gave a frustrated huff. "I'm gonna be in so much shit if splinter finds out."

"Raph?"

Raphael and Donatello turned to look at Haley, who was staring, bleary-eyed at them.

"Haley!" Raphael gasped.

"Hey.." Haley said as she reached up to touch his cheek.

"Oh my god, I was so worried!" Raphael breathed as his lips pulled into a trembling smile.

"I know... I could hear your voice...sometimes...". Haley's voice was rough. "I felt you squeezing my hand so hard."

"Oh! Fuck!" Raphael cursed. "Sorry!"

Turning to Donatello, he motioned towards him. "This is Donnie, my brother. He's gonna help you get better. Right Don?"

"Right-o. Haley, how are you feeling? Can you remember anything? What was the last thing you remember?" Donnie asked.

"Cool it, Genius. You'll give her a headache." Raphael said with a crooked smile.

'Back to his old self at least.' Donnie thought.

Haley struggled to recollect her memories. "I remember... Making sandwiches...and trying to get some pills...then everything went black...I could remember hearing voices, including Raph's...But nothing distinct..." her voice trailed off.

"Pills? What were the pills for?" Donnie asked, his interest piqued.

"Aspirin. For a headache."

"Do you have any medical conditions or allergies?" Donnie probed further.

"No."

"Hmmmm... Interesting. That's good. This narrows the possibilities down a little. I can focus on more specific areas now." Donnie mused.

Glancing at Raphael,her added,"I'll leave you to rest. I've got some bloodwork to do. Update me if you need anything, okay Raph?"

"Ya got it,Brainiac." Raphael gave him the 'OK' hand sign.

Donnie walked out of the room,a slight smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13:Breakthrough

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Hello again everyone, hope you're all having a good day(or at least coping with it). I might go for a swim later on at the local pool. But in the meantime, here's chapter 13._**

Chapter 13: Breakthrough

Casey had already left for work, after he gulped down the spaghetti April had prepared for dinner. She was getting better at the homemaking thing, though she didn't actually like doing it. But hey, anything that's helpful for Donnie and the others is worth it.

She scooped two more plates of spaghetti, laid the meatballs and placed the plates on a large tray, together with the jug of juice and glasses she had set earlier. She carried the tray of food up to the spare room,where Raphael and Haley were. Knocking on the door, she waited for Raph's husky,"Come in", before opening the door.

Raphael was beside the bed,holding Haley's hand. She was looking rather pale,with dark shadows under her eyes. She looked up at April, and gave her a pained smile. "Hey April."

"Hey Hales, how are you feeling?"

Haley managed a shrug." 'Bout the same, I guess. How's the band?"

April gave her a small smile."Broken up. It wasn't the same without you."

Raphael stared at the two of them. What in the world were they talking about? Was there something he was missing?

April continued,"Anyway, hope you're hungry. I made you guys dinner."

Raphael refocused on the food tray, and gave a woot, "Alright! I'm starvin'! Thanks April!"

April's smile grew wider. "Happy to help. I'll let you two enjoy your meal together." she turned and left.

Raphael watched as April closed the door behind her,before looking at Haley. "What the shell was that about?"

Haley twirled her fork absent-mindedly, "Nothing." she said with a sly smile,as Raphael looked at her in confusion.

"Damn girl, one of these days I'm so gonna tie you up and spank the shit out of ya."

Haley gave another sly grin,"whatever you say,Mr Grey."

Raphael glared at her.

-XXXXXXX-

After their meal(Raphael literally fed her from his own fork after he noticed she had difficulty holding her cutlery because she was trembling so much),Raphael took the food tray down to the kitchen to wash,while Haley fell asleep almost instantaneously.

April was cleaning up in the kitchen when he set the tray down in the sink.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's asleep now. Thanks for the food." Raphael replied, the relief in his voice evident.

"That's good. Listen Raph, I've known Haley since 5th grade, and I know you like her. So just-" she said, before Raphael cut her off.

"'Like'?" Raphael repeated, his temper rising. "you think I 'like' her?"

"Raphael, I-"

"I love her! I love her more than anythin' else in this world! And I'll never stop lovin' her! What I wouldn't give ta trade places with her,or ta ease her sufferin' jus' a little bit!" Raphael barked, just barely able to stop himself from shouting.

"Okay, okay!" April held her hands up in concession. "Just promise me you'll take care of her Raph. And don't abuse her. She deserves better than that."

Raphael glared at the redhead. "You know I won't do that. I CAN'T do that."

April shrugged. "All the same, please. She's had some shitty boyfriends in the past. I'm a little surprised she actually still trusts anyone anymore."

"To be honest, I'm surprised she trusts me too." Raphael muttered.

-XXXXXXX-

April made her way back to Donnie's room. He was mixing some blood with some clear green chemicals,and observing as the fluids reacted with one another.

"I think Mikey's right." she said with a satisfied smile.

"whuhh..?" Donnie turned to look at her.

"Raph. He definitely likes her."

"That's no surprise. Gahhhh! Einstein's underpants!" Donnie threw the vial he was holding aside. "Nothing's working!"

April rushed over to Donnie's side,as he clenched his hands over his head.

"Donnie, chill! Calm down. Everything's gonna work out. You just gotta be patient." She ran her soft hands over his shoulders. "You really need a break. I'll go get you some dinner."

"No, it's okay. I'll come down. You're right, I gotta chill out before I can get anything done." Donnie conceded.

-XXXXXXX-

They ate in silence, but April could tell that Donnie's mind was still at work. He was playing with his food more than usual.

"Don.." she started.

"Hmmmm? Oh sorry April." Donnie was startled. "I was...distracted."

"I know." April sighed. "what's it gonna take for you to not think about your work?"

"Gahhhh,I dunno anymore, princess. It's like everything I tried doesn't work, and everything I found doesn't make sense. what kind of a genius am I? First your dad,now Hale..." Donnie stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" April asked, as Donnie gave her a blank stare and didn't answer. A look of revelation was dawning on his visage.

"I'll be right back!" Donnie called, as he bolted from his chair and dashed up the stairs to his lab.

_**Donnie just realized a very important piece of information that could help unravel the mystery illness. This is getting exciting! **_


	14. Chapter 14:The Link

Chapter 14:

"This is unbelievable." Donnie murmured in amazement. "How is this possible?"

Raphael and April walked into the lab. "This better be good, Brainiac. I promised Haley I wouldn't leave her side." Raphael growled.

"It is,Raph. I think I know what's making her sick. And your dad too,April." Donnie revealed.

"What?" Raphael and April said in unison.

"Yeah! The problem was that I thought the two cases were completely separate from one another, I didn't realize that there were too many similarities to be a coincidence. I was so stupid!"

"Wait, so you're saying that Haley's condition is the same as April's Dad?" Raphael blurted.

"Donnie, wouldn't that mean that Haley is...mutated?" April's eyes widened.

Donnie nodded hesitantly. " I have a theory, that your dad and Haley are both having adverse reactions to mutagen exposure. Their symptoms are far too similar to be ignored. The fevers, constant headaches, the seizures,all unexplainable, except by mutagen exposure."

Raphael frowned, as Donnie's words sank in."But...how? Don't you have pretty much all the mutagen left on the planet?"

Donnie blushed, "That's where it might get...awkward."

"What do you mean?"

Donnie looked at Raphael nervously. "Promise you won't kill me?"

"Kill ya? Why would I wanna kill ya?"

"Just promise me you won't!"

"Yeah yeah, fine! Cross my heart and all that bullshit. Will ya just tell me already?!" Raphael exclaimed frustratedly.

"Did you,uhhh...did you, like, have any carnal relations with her?" Donnie whispered.

Raphael's expression was filled with confusion. "Wait,what? "

Donnie cleared his throat, and said a little louder, his blush growing stronger. "Did you...did you...have sex with her?" April looked mortified, as she caught on faster than Raphael did.

Raphael was taken aback by Donnie's question,and smiled sheepishly, before growling, "Errr yeah,a couple of nights back. Why?"

Donnie's eyes widened,"Did you,errrr...did you...finish...inside her?"

Raphael looked irritably at his younger brother. "Don, if yer tryn'na ask if I came inside her, why don'tcha just ask straight?".

Donnie blushed brighter still. "Well,did you?"

Raphael gave a roguish smile. "Yeah I did. What's it to ya?" his expression changed. "Wait, I didn't make her pregnant, did I?!"

Donnie cringed, his discomfort in discussing the topic was becoming unbearable. He sighed,"No, I don't think so, Raph, but I need to check something out to be sure." He passed him a small sealed plastic cup. "I need your reproductive material in this."

Raphael did a double take. "WHAT?!"

"I need you to cum in this cup." Donnie repeated, as April snickered.

"O-o-okayyy...Errr, Don?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get Haley to help?"

"What the...?WHAT?!" Donnie gasped.

Raphael guffawed, as Donnie scowled, "Fine! Do what you gotta do!"

Raphael's face lit up. "Thanks! And Donnie?"

"What now?"

"I lied. I'm so gonna kill ya!" Raphael pounced at his screaming brother.

_**God damn, that was awkward to write. I still remember how hard it was to keep a straight face while writing this on the way home. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Only One Way

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Back again! I got a slight headache right now, but it should pass quickly. I was having a bit of writer's block with the later chapters, and kinda stayed up much too late. **_

_**But enough about me, let's move on with the chapter. Some naughtiness involved here, and the following chapters as well, so consider yourself warned.**_

Chapter 15: Only One Way

Raphael walked up to Haley's room. Opening the door slowly, he peered in. She was peacefully asleep,her mouth slightly ajar, and her hair in a wild mess. She was still rather feverish, though less so than yesterday morning.

Raphael kissed her pale sweaty forehead, and watched in apprehension as she stirred,but didn't wake.

Quietly, he exited the room and went to the toilet to do what needed to be done.

-XXXXXXX-

Donnie stared at the dozen or so text messages on his T-phone, most of which were from Michaelangelo.

/- Dude whr r u?-/

/- Dude hv u seen Raph? I hvnt heard frm him. Normally he'd b hm by nw:( -/

/- Bro y rn't u responding? -/

/-Srsly splinter is freaking out.-/

/- Donnie? Hello?-/

/- Test test -/

/- Donnie r u ok?-/

/- Cmon bro reply alr -/

/-DONNNIIIIEEEEE! -/

/- Wth r u?-/

/- WTF IS HAPPENING?! -/

/- m I going crazy?! -/

/- wts whr is every1? -/

Leo's texts were fewer and more concise:

/- Donnie u still at April's bro? -/

/- Everything ok? -/

/- Don? U bz?-/

/- Do u nd help? -/

/-Splinter getting worried here, reply ASAP -/

/-Hope all is well -/

Donnie smiled to himself. Trust Leo to be level-headed and cool under stress. As he scrolled down however, he noticed that even karai had dropped him some messages, something he had not expected:

/- Brother where are you?-/

/- Father fears for your safety and for Raphael's. Please respond soon. -/

/- I trust you to be doing the right thing now,but please, ease Father's anxiety and return home soon.-/

Donnie stared at the phone. He had to inform at least one of them to prevent splinter from worrying too much. But who?

-XXXXXXX-

Locking the door behind him, Raphael sat on the toilet lid cover, and began to recollect the events of the fortnight before. As he remembered how he and Haley had caressed each other's bodies,Raphael felt his arousal grow and push uncomfortably against the base of his shell.

He churred slightly, as he withdrew his penis from its slit. It wasn't at full size yet, but Raphael stroked it with a calloused hand. He gave another churr as he ran his hand up and down his shaft. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel the same as Haley. Raphael tried his hardest to get his stick up to maximum size,but it just refused to cooperate. Huffing in frustration, it took all of his willpower to avoid smashing the sink in anger.

His wiener receded back in, and Raphael unlocked the door and went back to Haley's room. Maybe he'll have better luck the next time round.

Karai was alone, performing a complex kata with a pair of wakizashi. Her swift movements were incredibly fluid,as the twin swords cut and sliced through the air in rapid succession.

Leonardo was in their room, practicing his calligraphy, while her father had already retired for the day. Michaelangelo was still outside looking for signs of the others returning. Karai had the training hall all to herself.

She finished the kata,and had just put the two blades down in their respective resting places on the weapon wall, when all of a sudden, the T-phone that Donatello had made for her began ringing.

Karai checked the phone. Someone had sent her a text message,which was odd,as none of her adoptive brothers have ever messaged her this late. Mikey would occasionally send her a cute cat picture or two when he was bored, but generally, no one else would send her a text if they could help it.

Karai opened the text message, apprehensive of what it might contain.

Donnie's text read:

/- Gd evening, Miwa. Cn we talk?-/

Karai was not expecting a text,not from Donatello, nor anyone for that matter. She texted back:

/- Hello brother. Of course we can talk. Did you receive my messages? -/

Donnie responded:

/- Yeah I did. Thts wht I need 2 talk abt.-/

Karai frowned slightly. Why would Donatello need to talk to her? He could just as easily spoken to one of his brothers or to splinter. This must be urgent.

Karai's reply was direct:

/-Explain then.-/

/-R u alone?-/

/-Yes. Father is asleep, and Michaelangelo and Leonardo are preoccupied. -/

Donnie replied:

/-I'm with Raph now. There's a complication.-/

Karai's pulse quickened. Though they were not on the best of terms, she still cared for her hot-blooded turtle brother.

/-Has he been harmed?-/

Donnie's next text was more reassuring:

/-He's ok, not hurt. Just that we have a slight situation.-/

Karai was confused now.

/- What do you mean brother? -/

/-Can I call? It's easier to explain. -/

Karai frowned again, checked her surroundings, before replying.

-XXXXXXX-

Raphael shut the door as silently as he could, but Haley's eyes fluttered open, and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Raphie."she whispered her voice slightly husky.

"Hey beautiful. Sorry if I woke you." Raphael said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm just thirsty."

Raphael reached for the jug of water at her bedside table. "I got it." He said,pouring her a cup,and slowly inclined her head forward to let her drink.

"Thanks Raph." she mused. "Is something on your mind?"

Raphael faltered in his answer. "N-no."

Haley rolled her eyes, and said,her voice a little stronger,"You know, for a ninja, you're not a very good liar."

Raphael sighed, and conceded defeat. He told her about what Donnie had told him, about how he might have caused her to fall sick when he came in her.

"And now, he needs some of my cum to test his theory." Raphael finished.

"Hmmmm,have you given it to him yet?" Haley asked.

Raphael shook his head.

"Well,what's stopping you? Cum for him then!" Haley winced at her choice of words. "Wait,that didn't come out right." she blushed, her cheeks a rosy color as Raphael laughed.

" 'Come',is right."Raphael chortled. "My problem is that I can't seem ta blow my wad on my own anymore. I can only do it with ya,Hales."

Haley turned and even brighter shade of pink. "Woah,okayyy...I wasn't expecting that." she turned away, embarrassed. "But Donnie still needs it right? To prove his theory?"

Raphael nodded. Haley sighed. "Well then,looks like there's only one way to get things done. Get that cup ready." she said finally.

Raphael looked alarmed. "What are you-nnnyyyyeaaaahhhh!" he broke off halfway, as Haley reached forward and stroked his groin. She held his hand, and placed it against her soft bosom,guiding it's path along her curves. She pulled him in closer as she gave him a light kiss on his lips. Even though she was sick,she could still pretty much draw him in and satisfy him.

Her trembling hands were clumsy, but she was able to coax his member out of its hiding spot. Raphael gave a deep,throaty rattle,as her soft,delicate fingers encircled his girth,just barely making it all the way around it. His knees nearly buckled, as she caressed the purplish green flesh. They were kissing more intensely now, their tongues mingled with each other. Haley increased the speed of her strokes. Raphael could feel the pressure building in his core, almost reaching his climax.

"Haley..HALEYY...ARGHH!" Raphael moaned as his free hand ran down the back of her neck. He had just barely raised the cup up to the tip of his manhood when he released his seed. There was a lot of it, almost overflowing the small cup,and some of it got on Haley's hand. Looking at the cloudy white stickiness, Raphael cursed, "oh shit, sorry!" he screwed the top of the cup on and set it aside, before running to get a tissue for Haley. She giggled as he scuttled, quite literally shell-shocked.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

Raphael flashed her a crooked smile. "I oughta be thanking you. Ya didn't have ta do that for me."

Haley laid herself back against the pillows,"Some things are just worth it." she said,yawning hugely.

"Get some rest, I gotta get this ta Donnie while it's still warm." Raphael sniggered.

She was already nearly asleep when he closed the door.

-XXXXXXX-

April could hear the activity going on in Haley's room, every moan and sound. 'Holy crap, he wasn't kidding.' she thought.

She didn't want to admit it,but she was feeling aroused by the sounds of the passionate lovemaking going on in their room. Donnie was not very open to the idea of anything further than kisses and hugs for the time being. He wanted to wait for, in his own words, 'the right time'. Donnie was rather old-fashioned that way.

The sounds had stopped. 'They must be done,' she thought. She went back about her business, the sounds of love and passion far from lost in her mind.

_**And we're done for now! I came up with the April part just before I finished the Raph/Haley segment. Initially I wanted to put in a full smut chapter, but given Haley's infirm state,it didn't seem right. Luckily I found a decent compromise, with inspiration from a close friend. That part will come in come about 2 chapters from now,so hang tight, readers!**_


	16. Chapter 16:Take The Lead

_**Author's Note :**_

_**So tired...Why must the weekend end so quickly? Anyway back to the story. Karai is gonna have a bigger part in this chapter. Read and review!**_

_Chapter 16: Take The Lead _

The door of Donnie's room was closed when Raphael got there. He knocked on it and yelled. "Hey egghead! I got da sample ya wanted!"

"Come in Raph. Door's unlocked." Donnie yelled back.

Opening the door, Raphael began, "Here ya go Genius, one cup of-"he stopped looking at the dark-haired pale young woman standing in the corner.

"What is she doing here?" he snarled, glaring vehemently at Karai.

"I asked her to come here,Raph. She's gonna help us." Donnie said soothingly. "Master Splinter and the others have been dead worried. Karai's gonna find a way to distract them. And probably some other stuff too."

"Deception and lies,as always." Raphael commented snidely.

Karai spoke, her tone even and formal, "Donatello explained everything that has happened. Rest assured, that your secret is safe with me."

Raphael scowled, "And how else is she gonna help us, exactly, huh Don?"

Donnie looked uncomfortably at the larger turtle, then at Karai. "She's the only other person who's in a relationship with another turtle. I'm trying to see if there's any other correlation between mutagen exposure and humans."

"Hmmmm, aren't you and April sort of a couple too?Why not just ask her? Much easier, and less awkward." Raphael asked pointedly.

Donnie suddenly turned around deep shade of puce, before saying, "April is immune to mutagen. And...uhhh.. Welllll, to be honest...I errrr...haven't exactly gone there with April yet..."

Both Raphael and Karai blinked. It took several awkward seconds before what Donnie had said sank in. When it did, Raphael's aggressive demeanor melted away, and he burst into mirthful laughter. Even Karai's stoic face broke into a rare smile.

"So yer' tellin' me," Raphael said between bouts of laughter,"that you and April never - not a single time - fucked?"

Karai gave Donnie an appraising look. "It is unexpected, brother. After all,your relationship with April does precede all of ours. It's admirable though."she later added, trying to spare his feelings.

The purple genius retorted,"I-I'm waiting for the right time,okay? I don't wanna rush April into anything.."

Raphael sniggered, and Karai glanced at the two turtle brothers awkwardly. Donnie added,"But now it's not about me. It's about Haley, and Mr O'Neil. We needa figure out how this mutagen exposure thing works. I'm working on a way to isolate the mutagen from the regular cells,so we can see the amount of it in each sample. Karai, I need some of your blood to use as a comparison."

Karai nodded, "Of course. Take what you need."

-XXXXXXX-

After Raphael and Karai had left, Donnie got to work. He mixed the blood sample he got from Karai with some chemicals and put the vial in a centrifuge. It would take a few hours and a number of of other procedures before he would get a result. While waiting, he went to work other Raphael's semen sample.

This was going to be a long night.

-XXXXXXX-

As Raphael reached the door to Haley's room, Karai called out, "Raphael?"

Raphael paused. 'what the fuck does she want now?' he cursed.

Karai shifted uncomfortably as she thought of what to say next. "I...I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Raphael turned and stared at her in amazement. He had never heard Karai apologize to anyone before. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Karai repeated,lowering her gaze.

Raphael continued to glare at her. "What for?"

"For...Well,everything." Karai was being so...un-Karai.

"Uhhh..." Raphael was at a loss for words.

"Look Raphael, I understand that you do not trust me, and you would be right. I have given you little to change your mind. But please, I've changed. I love Leonardo, and I love my father. Give me the chance to be a part of your family, let us move on. If not for me, then for the sake of your brother and for our father." Karai said pleadingly.

Raphael eyed Karai with curiosity. Apologizing was one thing, this was completely unanticipated. Was he dreaming? Was master splinter going to burst out of Donnie's room on a unicycle while juggling chainsaws or something?

Raphael snapped out of his insane fantasy, and focused,gathering his thoughts. He carefully considered everything that Karai had said, looking for an angle.

Karai remained silent, watching as the crimson-clad turtle struggled to comprehend her words. Among his brothers, Raphael had taken the longest to warm up to her. Leonardo had taken her with open arms, Mikey was relatively forgiving of her, and Donnie showed apprehension, but still accepted her. Raphael had never trusted her at all. And it was evident that he was a long way from trusting her,when she had accidentally wounded Leo during their sparring session a few nights ago.

"Fine,"Raphael said finally. "Yer off da hook. But I'm watching you. Be extra careful with my brothers and family Karai, especially Leo." he warned her.

"With my heart, Raphael." Karai promised.

With that,Raphael turned,opened the door and entered the room, leaving Karai alone in the corridor.

-XXXXXXX-

As she sat alone in the living room, Karai closed her eyes and reflected on her encounter with Raphael. He had given his word to allow her into the family, though he remained mistrustful of her. She had hoped that helping Donatello take care of Haley might soften his heart towards her.

'Maybe he requires more time,' she thought. 'trust is,after all, built over time.'

She now thought about her father and other adoptive brothers, and what she would tell them. Michaelangelo would be easy enough to distract, but master splinter and Leonardo would be far more complex.

Karai's ears pricked,as she sensed movement behind her. She turned, and found April standing behind her,holding two cups of coffee.

"Just made coffee for Donnie and Raph, do you want some?" April asked tentatively.

"Thank you April." Karai said, with a small smile.

April passed a cup to her, set her own cup on the table and took a seat adjacent to her. Karai took a sip, feeling the warmth of the dark fluid spreading throughout her body, rousing her tired frame. She made eye contact with April, who seemed to be watching her intently.

"I'm sorry, is there something on your mind?" Karai asked.

"yeahhh...I'm just thinking about how to go about and say it.." April replied, a little shyly.

"What's on your mind, sister?"

"I...uhhh..I wanted to ask you...what's your relationship with Leo like?" April felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh." Karai looked at her surprised. "It's...complicated."

April gave her a weak smile. "It can't be all bad."

Karai sighed, her thoughts wondering back to Leonardo. He was asleep when she left. She would need to rush back soon if she did not want to be missed.

April continued,"I kinda feel jealous of you and Haley now."

Karai looked at her,puzzled. "What's there to be jealous about?"

"It's just that,Donnie pretty much refuses to do anything with me. Beyond kisses,I mean. Raph and Haley have already slept together, and they only just met. And you and Leo are practically married now." Karai could see the frustration in her eyes. "I know he loves me and all, but... I just thought, maybe we could have taken it further than we have..."

Karai sat closer to April,reaching over and patting her shoulder. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The redhead was envious, actually envious that her own mate had not taken her yet. There was clearly a side to April that she didn't know about.

"Sister," Karai said gently. "Perhaps Donnie isn't ready for such a step in your relationship. Or perhaps he does not want to scare you with so bold a move. But maybe you ought to take the lead."

April stared at the Kunoichi."Take the lead?"

Karai repeated, "Take the lead. Show him that you are ready for it. Show that you WANT it. If he refuses to initiate it,then you will."

April was taken aback by the force in her voice. "Woah, that sounds...hardcore."

Karai grinned. "When Leo and I started,he was just as unwilling to make love to me as Donatello is to you. It was only after a few tries, that we finally did it. Though I still have difficulty coaxing him to do it sometimes." she added the last part with a slight falter in her expression.

April could only reply with, "Damn..."

Karai nodded, and reiterated,"The point is, sister, sometimes you need to be ready to take the lead and work for what you want. I know that Donatello loves you greatly, and that he would do anything for you. He just needs a little... Push."

April was silent, though she never broke eye contact with Karai, who finished her coffee and stood up.

"I need to get back to the lair. Leo will be worried if he finds me gone."Karai said, zipping up her leather jacket. "I wish you the best of luck, sister."

She turned, and left.


	17. Chapter 17:Fifty Shades of O'Neil

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Heavy smut alert here. Read at your own behest. This was extremely fun to write. Enjoy! _**

Chapter 17: Fifty Shades of O'Neil

Gasping for air, she laid her head on his heaving chest. Her fiery hair a tangled mess, she ran her fingers down his arm. Though smaller than those of his brothers, she could still feel the strength of the sinewy muscle as they tensed underneath his scaly skin.

"That wasn't too bad,was it?" she whispered to him.

He was breathing just as heavily as she was. All he could manage in reply was a rattling churr.

She nuzzled his neck, feeling his blood pumping furiously against her chin.

'Raphael was right.' She thought blissfully. 'This is heaven.'

-XXXXXXX-

-One hour earlier-

April went upstairs to the toilet. Bolting the door shut, she stared at her reflection. She was a sultry girl, 5-foot-2, with a trim frame.

'Easy April, easy.' She said to herself. She took a deep breath, took her shirt off,and splashed her face with water. She needed to concentrate now,if her plan were to work.

"Take the lead, " Karai's words reverberated in her mind. "Show him that you WANT it."

-XXXXXXX-

She could hear Raphael's husky whispers as he chatted with Haley. An occasional laugh or two often broke into the ongoing conversation. They sounded so happy together, so comfortable, so...effortless.

April knocked gently on the door. There was silence,followed by a few whispers, before Raphael called out,"Who's there?"

April replied, "It's me Raph. Can I come in?"

More whispers,before Raphael opened the door. "Somethin' ya need?" he asked.

"Just need a lil' help."

Raphael gave her a quizzical look,and swung the door to let her in.

"Hey April. Aren't 'cha tired?" Haley shot April a bright smile.

"Not really..." April replied, a slight edginess in her voice.

Raphael looked at her. "So what do ya need? Some advice on how to get Donnie ta fuck ya?" he chuckled.

April's face turned a bright red, blushing so furiously it almost matched her hair.

Raphael looked dumbfounded. "I was jokin'!" he flustered. "Holy Shell, ya were serious?!"

Haley stared at her red-headed friend. She remembered how, in school, almost every guy had a crush on her at some point in time. She never did show any interest in any of them though.

"Raph, I wanna do it,but I dunno how to ask him for it. I mean, it's not like I can just walk up to him and say,'hey Don, I'm horny and I want you to fuck me now'."

Hearing her words, Raphael and Haley burst into laughter. "Yeah! That'll work!" He said, as Haley clutched her ribs.

"Might work better if you did it while you're in your underwear though." Haley added, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Guys! I'm being serious here!" April cried.

"Chill, girl. Look, if ya want him to hump ya,just ask him."Raphael said with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's just dying to try it himself." Haley giggled.

"But how?!" April churned.

"Welllll... I might have an idea.." Raphael smirked naughtily.

April's eyes widened, as she gawked at him. "Why am I so worried all of a sudden?"

Haley leaned in and whispered, "That makes two of us."

Raphael snickered, "Are ya two just gonna yak all night, or do ya wanna listen ta my plan? And I guarantee, it'll feel like heaven after."

-XXXXXXX-

Donnie rubbed his eyes, before stretching his arms upward. Feeling a satisfying pop, he eased into his lab chair. He was tired,but needed to complete all the tests as soon as possible, so that he'll have answers for Raphael and April tomorrow.

They were counting on him.

Donnie lifted the cup of coffee up to his lips,only to find it empty. 'Shell,' he swore. Checking the clock, he realized it was almost 2 in the morning. No wonder he was tired. He hadn't slept in almost 2 days.

Groaning, Donnie got up to go to the kitchen to make a fresh cup of coffee. He was sure April was fast asleep by now.

Was he wrong.

As he walked past it,Donnie realized that April's door was half opened. Something felt out of place. Not wrong, just not right either. Curious yet wary, Donnie peeked inside her room.

"April?"

Donnie tiptoed in. He had never been in her room before. Normally she kept it closed, whether she was in it or not.

Her super single bed had not been slept in. Her room, though cluttered, looked cosy and comfortable. Books littered the desk, stacked in rows by subject.

Donnie looked around the room, looking for signs of April. There was an open book laying on the bed that he hadn't noticed before. Picking it up, he flipped it over to look at the cover. It was a midnight blue with black and grey highlights, with a stylized silver tie on the front. He gasped,as he realized what book he now held in his hands. "Fif-fifty shades...of grey."

Donnie opened the book back to the page he had found it,and read it. One particular paragraph rang out to him.

' "I want you sore, baby," he murmurs, and he continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me. You are mine.'

As he read it over and over,he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He ran his fingers over it,and pulled a small dart out of it. All of a sudden, his vision blurred and faded in and out. Dropping to his knees, he turned in the direction of the dart's origin,only to see a blurry figure with flaming red hair looking down at him.

"April..." he moaned. Then all went dark.

-XXXXXXX-

Donnie awoke a few minutes, or perhaps a few hours later; he couldn't tell, his head was throbbing severely. Groaning as he shook his head, he realized something was very wrong. He couldn't move his arms, which were stretched over his head, resting against something soft. Where was he? He tried to remember, and remembered where he was, and how he got there.

Looking around for clues,he realized that he was on April's bed, his arms and legs bound to the bedposts. He also realized that his mask was not on his face,but hanging loosely on his neck. 'What the shell was going on?' he wondered.

The door creaked open slowly, as a familiar figure walked in. Her hair was let down, and she only wore a yellow night gown. Donnie could make out her slender frame through the thin fabric, feeling his pulse quickening.

"Hello Don." She approached him,running her fingers up his immobilized leg. Donnie gasped, as electricity shot up his spine, tensing every fibre in his body.

"A-A-Aprilll! W-what are you d-doing?" Donnie half-shrieked.

"Just having a little fun. You need to loosen up Don." she said, her voice dripping with desire. Her hand slid up his hip, caressing the ever-growing bulge in his base. Donnie exhaled sharply, bucking his hips.

"April...p-pleaseee...s-ss-stop.." he pleaded.

But April wouldn't stop. She climbed on top of him, resting her weight on his body. She leaned forward, until they were eye to eye with each other, her nose less than an inch from his.

"Donnie, you know I want this,right?" she whispered seductively. Before he could formulate a response, she pressed her lips against his. As she did so,her hands explored every inch of his skin that she could reach without breaking the kiss.

If there was any doubt in her mind before now, it was all gone. She knew what she wanted. Throwing all sense of self-restraint out the window, she began to press her body against him. She undulated her body, brushing his skin with her curves, and heard his husky groans as she continues her needy tease.

The bulge in his crotch was becoming unbearably tight now, and Donnie knew he had to release it soon. His arms and legs strained against the restraints. April was grinding her body against him now, as she increased the intensity of their kisses.

"Ready for more?" she whispered as she pulled away from him. Sitting up,she continued to brush her crotch against his bulge as she slid the night gown over her head, revealing that she had nothing on underneath except for a lacey cream colored thong.

Donnie awed at the sight of her. His mind, screaming for him not to do it,and how wrong it was, had been silenced. She was all there was now. Nothing else.

With two fingers, April prized open the hidden slit at the base of his shell, and gingerly drew out his cock. The mass of purplish green flesh was practically throbbing in her hand now.

"W-what...how-?!" he stuttered.

"Ooh, it matches your mask Donnie." she sighed, and with all the excitement of a little girl with a popsicle, ran her tongue up and down his phallus. Donnie choked back a moan, as he tensed up from the pleasurable sensation. The bed frame creaked as he tugged against the cords.

April slid off the thong, and mounted herself on top of him. She rubbed her clitoris against his engorged cock, moaning sensually as her juices began to lubricate them.

"Ooh, you're making me wet..." she crooned. "Let's take it all the way, shall we?" And with that, she eased his head into her. The enormity of his manhood was actually painful; April could feel herself being stretched to the limit. She gasped as she slid up and down him.

Donnie's voice had abandoned him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't even breath. All there was was April. Primal mating instinct had taken over.

He bucked his hips once,then again, then again, bouncing her up and down. April taken by surprise, swallowed back a scream as she landed painfully on him.

"Donnie! Aaahhh..." she moaned.

There was an ear-splitting snap, as Donnie broke free of his restraints. With lightning quick reflexes, Donnie had flipped her on her back, with him on top of her. April stared into his chocolate eyes. They were dilated, and had an animalistic look in them.

"My...turnnn..." he rattled.

April looked at him in shock. "D-Donnie?"

"Mineee...want..." He said,in that same rattling voice. And then he began to fuck her.

She moaned and squirmed as he hit her again and again,his arms had enveloped her small frame, his lips suckling her breast.

"Donnie...ahhh...Donnie!"she moaned, her voice raising two octaves. She had hit her climax, and twitched as fire spread from her thighs to her navel. He was hitting her hard and deep now, sinking his dick right up to the hilt.

"April..." he breathed.

With each push,he gave a churr, getting louder as he went. April was delirious now, drunken with pleasure. She couldn't believe how it felt. She relished the pain in between her thighs. His hand had glided down to her hips,and held her buttocks as he thrusted into her.

Donnie released one final anguished churr, as he emptied his hot spunk into her. His orgasm reverberated throughout his entire body, causing him to shudder from head to tail.

April screamed; his uncontrollable throes had made her cum again.

Donnie pulled out of her, his love juice pouring out her punani. His breath ragged and uneven, he collapsed beside her, his hand reaching for her breast. He fondled it with his thick fingers.

"Mine...now..." Donnie churred.

Gasping for air, she laid her head on his heaving chest. Her fiery hair a tangled mess, she ran her fingers down his arm. Though smaller than those of his brothers, she could still feel the strength of the sinewy muscle as they tensed underneath his scaly skin.

"That wasn't too bad,was it?" she whispered to him.

He was breathing just as heavily as she was. All he could manage in reply was a rattling churr.

She nuzzled his neck, feeling his blood pumping furiously against her chin.

'Raphael was right.' She thought blissfully. 'This is heaven.'

They nestled against one another, and slept.

-XXXXXXX-

As it all transpired, Raphael and Haley were listening by the door. Haley was being supported Raph. He wanted her to rest,but there was no way she would pass up listening to her friend make out.

Call her a pervert, but she was staying.

"Woah...she's good." Raphael gawked.

"I'm glad I loaned her my copy of fifty shades." Haley grinned.

As another moan echoed through the door, Raphael smirked. "Damn, Donnie,you lucky turtle."

Haley giggled. "awww,are you jealous?"

Raphael blurted, "I-what?"

Haley patted his large arm. "Don't worry. We'll fuck when I get better."

Raphael snickered, and picked her up. "I'll hold ya to that."

_**(Wipes brow) Woah..It's hot in here. Hope you liked it. More to come soon! Special shout out to my friend 'Kesh'. **_


	18. Chapter 18:Keeps Getting Better

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hey all,sorry for the late update. Had a pretty shitty day yesterday, plus I aggravated an old knee injury while at work. Fell off a stool and hit it against the shelf I was stacking stuff on. I was too pooped to post yesterday, so yeah... Anyway, here we go! **_

_Chapter 18: Keeps Getting Better _

Raphael and Haley woke early the next morning, with Haley finally feeling strong enough to come downstairs for breakfast, with help from Raphael, of course. He had carried her,bridal-style down to the kitchen, where they found April making an enormous serving of cheese omelettes and grilled sausages.

"Morning guys." April greeted them."Good to see you on your feet, Hales."

"Hey. Want some help with that?" Haley offered, before stumbling. Raphael caught her, chuckling lightly, and set her down on a chair at the dining table.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Looks like you need more rest before you do anything." April smiled ruefully.

Haley opened her mouth to argue, but Raphael pressed a finger to her lips, whispering, "Baby steps, toots."

Haley scowled, "I just wanna help. And don't call me toots."

Raphael grinned mischievously,and sat beside her. He turned to look at April. It was very subtle, but he could see that she was limping. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"Look at April." he replied.

Haley looked, realized what Raphael was implying, and stifled a giggle.

"Looks like they had fun." she said in an undertone.

Raphael twinkled. "It's about damn time. I was wondering what took 'em so long."

Haley stared at April in amusement. "You know, lots of guys in school like her. And she has a thing with accidentally leading 'em on."

Raphael replied, "So I noticed. She led Donnie on too. It was only after Donnie started to fall for her cousin that April actually started to care."

"Donnie fell for April's cousin?"

Raphael nodded. "She visited April from Memphis, a few months ago. Donnie was really sweet over her. Made April real jealous."

Haley gaped at him. Before they could carry their conversation any further, Donnie appeared as he walked down the staircase. He sat beside Raphael, rubbing the welt marks on his wrists.

"The hell happened to you?" Raphael asked, masking the knowingness from his voice.

"I...had a rough night." Donnie replied hesitantly.

Raphael shot Haley a quick grin, and turned back to Donnie. "How bad?"

Donnie grimaced. "I...I don't wanna talk about it..."

Raphael smirked, and prodded his younger brother. "Oh come on, promise I won't laugh."

"Later, Raph." Donnie said with a finality that even Raphael wouldn't bother challenge. He sighed and leaned back against his chair. Haley, who was listening into the conversation, just rested her elbows on the table, and rubbed her eyes.

Donnie turned to face her, hoping to change the subject, and said, "Good to see you back up."

"Thanks to your care,yeah. Still a little weak though." Haley replied. "Raph said you're kinda the doctor in the family?"

Donnie nodded. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little feverish, and my muscles hurt like hell,but the nausea's subsided."

"Hmmmm, you seem to be responding to the treatment a lot better than Mr O'Neil. And I'm pretty close to finding out what's actually causing this."

"Can't wait." she said.

April walked up to the table, balancing the gigantic plate of omelettes in one hand, and the sausages in the other. She set the food down,and doubled back to fetch the coffee and cups. She sat down beside Haley, and poured a cup of coffee for Donnie and herself each, without looking at him. Donnie in turn, served her an omelette and two sausages, before grabbing his own food.

There was a long,palpable silence while they ate. Finally, Haley, sick of all the tension, piped up, "Well, this is fuckin' awkward."

Her outburst drew shocked stares from Donnie and April, and Raphael, who had anticipated it, chortled at their response.

"Lighten up the mood,guys. Yer makin' the food hard ta swallow." Raphael said, taking a bite out of his sausage.

April just pursed her lips and blushed furiously, while Donnie stared, his mouth ajar,at Raphael. When he regained his composure, he said,"Sorry guys,I'm just..."

"Shell-shocked." April added sheepishly.

Raphael looked from her to Donnie. "Ya did the do together, and can't get over it yet. That's not exactly a big thing."

Donnie looked alarmed, and gawked at Raphael, who brushed it off with a grin. Staring back at his plate, he said,"I gotta talk to Karai about where she keeps those knockout darts of hers."

Raphael and Haley exchanged smiles."Karai didn't give April the darts. I did." he admitted.

Donnie was bewildered by this revelation. "What the actual fuck, Raph!?" he cried.

Raphael gave him a roguish grin. "well,it's about damn time ya took your relationship ta the next level anyway, bro."

Before Donnie could retort, April chipped in."Don, I asked them for help. Raph gave me that dart so I could... You know..." Haley and Raph both had to muffle their snickers."I always...Errr...wanted...it."

"B-but..couldn't you just...Well, ask?" Donnie stuttered.

"Because you're so busy and being a hard ass all the time, I don't even know how to ask you!" April was on the verge of tears now. Haley put her arms supportively around her.

Donnie was speechless. He turned to Raphael, who finally said, "Come on, stop fighting you two. What's done is done. Move on already." he glared at both of them. "I mean,you two clearly love each other, so why make it so fuckin' hard?"

Donnie opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. "April, I...I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..." he couldn't meet her gaze. "I...I wanted it too,I just didn't want to scare you off,or freak you out.."

April glowered at him."Scare me? Freak me out? Hamato Donatello, I love you! What in the world made you think you could freak me out?! You with all your crazy inventions and experiments! If I can take that,I sure as hell can take us having sex!" her voice had reached a scream now,and the two turtle brothers and Haley stared at her in trepidation.

Seeing their expressions, April softened her tone. "I want you, Donnie. You didn't have to hide it." she bit her lip.

'Wow.' Raphael thought. 'Just, wow. This morning just keeps getting better.'

Then, out of nowhere, for no apparent reason, April and Donnie kissed. They had just both stood up,leaned over the table towards each other, and kissed.

A few awkward moments later, Haley said, a big grin on her face. " 'scuse me. Trying to eat here." while Raphael coughed and breathed,"Get a room!".

Pulling out of their embrace, Donnie and April both blushed, and Donnie, looking almost punched-drunk, said in a mortified voice. "S-ss-sorry! Heat of the moment!"

Raphael guffawed.

_**There ya go...the dreaded morning-after chapter all done. **_


	19. Chapter 19:Half-Truth

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Hello again everyone, This chapter's rather short, kinda a filler before the next chapter. Will be rewriting the next few chapters, so I won't be updating as frequently :3_**

_Chapter 19: Half-Truth_

Master Splinter paced impatiently in the training hall. "Where could he be? It's been four days."

Mikey piped in,"I haven't got any answer from anyone yet, Sensei, even Donnie." He punched the training dummy beside him in frustration.

"I hope he's alright. I do not want a repeat of what happened to Leonardo." Master Splinter mused. "Michaelangelo, where is your oldest brother?He ought to be up by now."

"I'll go get him,Sensei."

-XXXXXXX -

After she had finished her explanation to Leonardo, Karai watched as her mate processed the information. He had caught her sneaking back into their room, and had questioned her repeatedly on where she had been, refusing to accept her answer of,'needing fresh air'.

"So Raphael's helping Donnie treat Mr O'Neil? He found someone with the same problem?" he clarified.

"Yes. She was sick when he found her, and brought her to Donnie for assistance." she said. Karai was masterful at deceptions,and could keep a secret incredibly well. Simply bending a few facts to form a half-truth was child's play for her.

"Hmmmm." Leonardo paused to consider.

There was a knock on the door. "Leo,are you up? Master Splinter's kinda looking for you."

"I'm up Mikey. Be out in a sec."

"Mmmkae!"

"We better explain it to sensei." Leo said, getting up from his bed.

-XXXXXXX -

"Father, we have news from Donatello and Raphael." Karai said as soon as she saw him.

While his expression was still wary, the tone of his voice did ease a little. "What news? Is Raphael with Donatello?"

"Yes Sensei. Raph found another human with similar symptoms as Mr O'Neil, and has taken her to Donatello for treatment. They're trying to find a way to cure them as we speak. Donnie says it's possible for him to reverse-engineer a cure. He asked that we don't interrupt them." Leo spoke up.

The old rat frowned."How do you know this?"

"Donnie told me about it yesterday night, Sensei." Leo replied.

"Dudeee! Not cool, man! Couldn't you have at least told me that?! I was like, up all night worried ta bits!" Mikey whined.

Splinter was stroking his beard. "How did he find her? It isn't common to find sick mutants out in the streets."

Leonardo had started to stutter, but Karai cut in."Father, I believe he saved her from an attack by the street thugs known as purple dragons. Since the Foot withdrew, the purple dragons have been gaining ground here."

"Hmmmm, most interesting. Leonardo, ask your brothers to keep us informed. I know he probably does not need it,but offer them your help all the same."

Leonardo bowed."Yes,Sensei."

"But Sensei, shouldn't we visit them and, like, help out or somethin'?" Mikey's tone was pleading.

"Michaelangelo, my son, I do not think that is wise. Donatello prefers to be left alone when he works,and from what Leonardo has told us, he is close to a breakthrough. It would be best to leave them be for now,at least." Master Splinter said with a finality that made it clear to Mikey that the matter was not up for negotiation.

"Yes, Sensei." Mikey sighed, crestfallen.

He looked at his oldest brother and stuck his tongue out at him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Now,let us begin training." Splinter beckoned them to the training hall.

Karai watched silently as her Deception played out as she planned. Truly she had not lost her touch.

Only now she lied for her brothers.

_**well,that's the filler. Hopefully I can finish the rewrite soon...(stretches and yawns)**_


	20. Chapter 20:Virus

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Ughhh... Damn headache won't go away.. I gotta get more rest...hmmm..this next chapter is kinda straightforward, more details would be explained on Haley's and Mr O'Neil's condition, and some additional stuff as well.**_

_Chapter 20: Virus _

While the others watched some TV, Donnie had gone back to work. He had fallen behind schedule, after yesterday's 'break',and needed to catch up.

Mixing some of Karai's blood with the staining solution, he put a few drops onto a glass slide,and slipped it under the powerful microscope. He peered into the microscope, and,sure enough, found what he was looking for.

Making a small note on his pad,he continued to work, a slight smile forming on his lips.

-XXXXXXX-

-2 hours later-

Donnie double-checked the results, his expression perplexed. The results must have been wrong. He must have made a mistake somewhere.

He set the paper done. There was no mistake.

He opened the door and bellowed,"Raph! April! I've got the results! Bring Haley too!"

Not bothering to wait for a response, Donnie sat back down at his desk trying to figure out how to break the news.

Raphael entered first , with Haley being cradled in his arms,followed by April closely behind them. Turning to face them, Donnie said,"You guys might wanna sit down. I've got a lot to tell you."

Raphael sat down, holding Haley on his lap. April continued to stand,crossing her arms and leaning against the desk. Donnie flinched, and took a deep breath. "I know what's making both Haley and Mr O'Neil sick." he passed them the micrographs. "I was right, they're both sick in relation to the mutagen in their blood. It's just not quite in the same way as I thought."

Raphael's brow furrowed,"What d'ya mean,Don? Spit it out already, will ya?"

Donnie gazed at him,then at April. "I found a virus in their blood. Unlike anything I've seen before."

"What?!" the three of them said in unison.

"There's a virus that's causing this. It's causing the mutagen to warp and change. That's why Mr O'Neil and Haley are sick."

Haley croaked, "Wait,so there's a virus that's causing it? Where did it come from? It's not..." her eyes met Raphael's.

"I don't think so. The mutagen got into your system through...Errr... Raph, most likely. But it looks like the virus was already in your system for a while now."

Haley simply looked dumbfounded. Donnie continued, "This virus seems to have incubated in you for a few months, maybe a year, but was triggered by the mutagen in Raph's...semen." He blushed."When activated,the virus basically wreaked havoc on you immune system. Your body is trying to fight the infection. By the looks of it, your body is actually slowly winning."

Raphael patted her shoulder, chuckling. "Jesus, girl,you're strong." He turned to look at Donnie. "So is there more?"

Donnie gulped, and said hesitantly, "Well,here's where things get confusing. Karai and Mr O'Neil both show signs of the virus in their systems, and so does April...and me."

April snapped out of her reverie,and spluttered,"Wait,what?" she had been silent throughout the entire exchange, but Donnie knew just how much she was thinking.

Donnie said grimly,"I took my own blood sample and compared it to the others, and it turns out that we all have trace amounts of the virus. I'm guessing that if I took a sample from Leo, Mikey or you, you'll all have it too. I think we're all infected."

Raphael's frown was intense,"What the... But why the fuck then,aren't we sick? And more importantly, how the fuck did we get infected ta begin with?"

"In April's case,she has some kind of immunity to mutagen, due to her having Krrang DNA. The virus can't affect her because of it. As for the rest of us, I think Karai just gave us the answer."

Donnie picked up the printed results for the tests he had run with their blood, and passed them to Raphael who scanned them keenly.

"Karai's blood had three times the level of mutagen than that of Mr O'Neil, and nearly five times that of Haley." Donnie explained, as he tried to discern Raphael's reaction, who's face was a stone mask. "I think that if the mutagen content in you system goes beyond a certain level, the virus becomes ineffective against it. That's why we're not affected."

Raphael continued to glare at the test results, before growling, "That still doesn't explain how we got the damn virus in us."

"Actually, I have a theory about that. But you're not gonna like it."

"Spill. Now."

Donnie took a deep breath, and uttered, "Stockman's gas attack."

Raphael looked at him, confused. "Gas attack? You mean the one that failed?"

"It didn't fail, most of lower Manhattan got doused with the biological agent, including us. Only it didn't have the intended effect, seeing that practically no one got sick immediately. I think this virus may be that agent, or at least an evolved version of it."

Haley suddenly chimed in."Wait,that was you guys?" When everyone turned to look at her, she turned red,and continued. "I,uhhh...ran away from home,and was looking for a place to crash when the attack happened. I kinda saw you guys fighting that fly-thingy."

"Well, yeah...that was us."

"Cool."

Haley leaned back against Raphael, who's large hand came up to support her neck. She was getting better, but was still weak. His eyes met Donnie's, and he said,"That still doesn't answer one thing: what do we do ta get 'em better?"

Donnie lowered his gaze, unsure of what to respond.

"Well,the way I see it,there's very little we can do. The only viable option for inoculation, seems to be...well...mutation."

April and Haley cringed, while Raphael scowled and roared,"NOT A CHANCE!" his arms came up protectively around Haley.

Donnie raised both hands appeasingly."Okay, okay! I wasn't suggesting that! Just stating facts here!"

Raphael made an angry guttural sound and continued to glare at Donnie. He didn't care what they said, he wasn't going to take any risks with Haley like injecting her with more mutagen.

Haley put her soft fingers on his cheek and stroked him gently. Raphael started to calm down, and he gazed down at her face.

"Better?" she whispered.

"Much." he replied, releasing a contented smile.

Donnie turned away to hide his smile. Haley had literally calmed Raphael down in a matter of seconds, something he had never seen nor expected to be even remotely possible. She was obviously having a very positive impact on his temper.

"So that's it? We can't do anythin' else?" Raphael shot at Donnie.

"I'm afraid so. There's just very little that we know about this virus. At best, we can let Haley's body fight off the infection, while I work out a way to speed up her recovery. Maybe even find a cure." Donnie replied.

Raphael huffed, and leaned back against the chair. April got up and said, "I need to make a trip down to the supermarket. We're almost out of supplies. You guys want anything?"

Raphael shook his head, and Donnie said,"No, I'm good, Princess." Haley, however, looked meaningfully at April, who looked at her curiously.

"April, remember what we saw Sam getting for Tim for his birthday last year? Can you get me that?" she asked playfully.

April looked shocked when she realized what her friend was asking for. "Are you serious? Haley, you're still sick. You-"

Haley cut her off mid-sentence. "Don't give me that 'still-sick' bullcrap. I know what I want. Just get the right size,okay? Can you do that for me?"

April flushed a deep shade of pink, but nodded her head, biting her lip. Donnie and Raphael simply stared at the two of them, confusion etched in both their faces.

-XXXXXXX-

"The heck was that about?" Raphael questioned her, as he set her on the bed.

"Nothing, Raph. Just a little inside joke between April and me." Haley replied, looking straight at him, amusement fleeting through her face.

"That sounded... Foreboding." Raphael laughed nervously.

"Oh,you'll get to see soon enough." Haley said simply. 'And you'll definitely like what you'll see.' She added in an afterthought.

_**yeah! Haley's recovering real nicely there. Donnie and April are feeling a little awkward around each other for now,but that'll pass with time. Hope you liked it! I rewrote some parts to fit the story better. The next chapter will be rather interesting. **_

_**Read,follow and review, s'il vous plaît?**_


	21. Chapter 21: It's a Draw

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello readers! Sorry for the hiatus, I haven't been feeling well recently. Migraine, conjunctivitis and fever,all back to back! Couple that with some additional issues I've been having, and you could say I need a vacation.. Anyway, story time! **_

Chapter 21: It's a Draw

The three-way sparring session had commenced. Mikey went high, and Leo dodged the blow,while swinging his ninjato at his midsection, while his other blade came up to block Karai's wakizashi. Mikey blocked the counter, and deflected the sword upwards, before using a push-kick to create space between him and Leo.

No sooner had he put him foot back down, that Mikey was kicked in the face by Karai, her right foot connecting with his jaw. It was not full impact, of course. Briefly stunned, Mikey turned around and found her wakizashi pointed just inches from his neck. Smiling slightly, he raised his arms in defeat."Ya got me, lil' sis." He said cheerfully.

As he stepped out of the sparring ring, Karai turned to face Leo, who had regained his balance, and was now waiting for her.

As cold steel clashed and collided, Master Splinter watched, stroking his beard, his keen eyes following every step and swing.

Karai and Leo seemed evenly matched, but eventually Karai gained the advantage, when she parried him,and used the opportunity to trip him. As he sprawled to the ground, she tapped him with her blade on the plastron.

"You fought well, Leo, but I am victorious." she whispered sweetly.

Leo smiled back. "Oh,you think so?" his eyes guided her's to her side, where his own blade was positioned precisely for a quick stab through the ribs. He had caught her by surprise.

"Looks like a draw to me." He said,smiling again.

Master Splinter gave the command to stop, and Karai helped Leo up,before they both bowed to him, to Mikey, and finally to each other.

"That will be all today. Now, time for breakfast." Master Splinter called.

"Alright! That was an awesome spar! What would you guys like for eats?" Mikey crowed.

Karai smiled at her youngest brother. "Does nothing ever get you down, Mikey?"

Mikey thought it over for a while."Well, yeah, but I never let it get to me."

Karai nodded, and gave a small chuckle, before saying, "Well,in any case, I would just like some jam on toast, with tea, if you please."

Leo joined in. "I'll have the same."

Mikey looked disgruntled, and moaned,"Awww,you guys are no fun! I was just getting in the mood to make you a fancy breakfast!"

Leo shrugged. "You asked,we answered."

Mikey huffed. "Just you wait. When April and Donnie and Raph and his girlfriend come by, I'll make them the biggest, nicest breakfast ever!" He ran off to get their breakfast done.

Karai and Leo caught each other's gaze. "Wait," Leo started. "Did he just say, 'Raph and his girlfriend'?"

-XXXXXXX-

Donnie's T-phone buzzed. Picking it up,he read the message.

/-Brother, I think Mikey knows about Haley. -/

Donnie stared at the text, before coming up with a reply.

/-He does. But I nd u 2 lead hm on a lil. Mislead him 4 nw.-/

/-He was adamant to visit you. Father has forbidden him from doing so. -/

Donnie bit his lip.

/-Wht did u tell dem?-/

/-I told them you were helping Mr O'Neil and another mutated person.-/

Donnie had to re-read the message twice before he understood what she was saying.

/-Bt they're still clueless right? Bout Haley? -/

/-Yes-/

Donnie eased back into his chair, his mind going into overdrive. He quickly typed in a reply, and hit send.

/-Let's keep it dat way. Thks Karai.-/

Turning back to his desk, Donnie brought his focus back to work.

-XXXXXXX-

Haley and Raphael were seated on the couch, with the TV on. Some nature documentary was on, but neither was paying attention. Haley had dozed off on Raphael's shoulder. He had wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm,and was gently stroking her cheek, watching as she slept.

As she nuzzled into the base of his neck, Raphael kissed her lightly on the side of her head, taking in her lavender-and-citrus scent. Haley's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed contently. Their lips met, before Haley said, "I could get used to this."

Raphael smiled his signature crooked grin. "Oh,you're not already used to it?" His expression turned to one of concern, as she started coughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just that my throat's a little dry." she smiled.

Raphael's face did not relax, so Haley whispered, "Want to make me feel better?"

"How?" He asked.

"Like this." she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Raphael reciprocated her in kind, and pulled her closer. They competed with one another for a while, fighting for control. They were so engrossed with each other, that they didn't realize the door opening.

"HEY RAPHH! We're back with the groceries! Thought I'd drop by and check on-" Casey's voice echoed through the hall, as he and April walked in, bags of groceries piled in their arms. He stopped abruptly, ogling at Raphael and Haley's entwined state, as they pulled apart when they heard him.

"Hot damn." He muttered, as April blushed a deep red.

"Errrr..." Haley stuttered, while Raphael scowled at Casey. "Fuck, Jones, don'tcha ever knock?"

Casey tugged at the collar of his t-shirt uncomfortably, as April hurried to put down the groceries on the table. "Hey,you're the ones makin' out on the couch. Gahd damn, I can't un-see that." he said in a daze.

"Eyy, who asked ya ta look? What I do with my girl, where I do it, and how I do it, is my business. Not yers." Raphael declared boldly, as his hand wrapped protectively around Haley's waist.

They exchanged glares for a while. Neither party noticed April discreetly passing Haley the small blue box,which she slipped into her pocket,quietly nodding in thanks.

"Well,ya coulda at least do it in yer own room." he defended, giving his best turtle friend a suggestive grin.

Raphael gave Haley a devilish smile, which she returned. "That's a great idea, Case!" he retorted.

Casey watched with incredulity, as Raphael picked Haley up in his arms and bounded off the couch, bolting off to their room.

_**Took me a while to rewrite this, and hopefully I can update again soon.. Ugghhh...I'm becoming an insomniac again...read,follow and reviews please?thanks very muchie.. **_


	22. Chapter 22:The Call

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Hihi everyone! Anyone miss me? Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy and a little put off with some stuff,so I hadn't really worked on progressing the story. But I'm back now and I've been working on a fresh new chapter (and story arch,but no confirmations or hints just yet:D), and so, after what seems like a dozen or so years, I have an update! Special mention for Xahraxs, thank you for the wonderful offer of art, and for the kind words of support:3 _**

**_Enjoy reading! _**

_Chapter 22: The Call_

Donnie dialed the number into his secure telephone line. The mobile phone, specially designed to appear inoccuous, was encrypted with next-generation anti-spyware tech, and was given to him for use in emergencies.

This was an emergency.

Wasting little time, he hit dial,and pressed the phone to his ear hole.

Wilson answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes?"

"It's Mr Purple." Donnie said in a formal tone.

-XXXXXXX-

"GUYYSSS! GET UP HERE QUICK!"

They heard Donnie bellow, and Raphael cursed, his hands slipping from Haley's shirt buttons.

"Fuckin' hell...can't they cut us a break?"

Haley just giggled, as she attempted to secure her half-unbuttoned shirt. She got up shakily, and teetered towards the door. "C'mon Muscles, let's go see what he wants." She beamed. She took him by the hand,and led him out.

-XXXXXXX-

Donnie shifted restlessly, while his hands fumbled with the Rubiks cube he held. When he called Wilson, he was not expecting the kind of news he had received. Running his hand over the top of his head, he slammed the cube on his desk. He struggled with how to break the bad news to the others, and how to carry on from that.

Just then, Raphael and Haley entered the room,hand in hand.

"What the fuck is it now,Brainiac? Ya better have a damn good reason ta bring us up here." Raphael griped. "What's with that look?" his tone became more urgent as he saw Donnie's face when he turned to look at them. It was a look he had known all too well, and it usually bode ill.

"We need to wait for April,before I say anything. Something's happened." he said grimly.

Raphael gave an impatient huff and folded his massive arms. It wasn't more than two seconds, however, that the door opened again, and April and Casey entered the room. Casey took one glance at Haley, before looking away, blushing furiously. He sat at the far end of the room,away from her and Raphael, leaning against a desk.

April, however, took a seat beside Donnie,who was still frowning intensely as he fiddled with his Rubiks cube. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her face,into her soft azure eyes. He sighed, and began to tell them what he found out less than half an hour ago.

"I just got into contact with Agent Wilson." he said.

Raphael,April and Casey all stared at the Purple Turtle, wide-eyed and amazed, while Haley just looked confused.

"How? And why?" Casey blurted out.

"Just before he left,he gave me a Sat phone with his number, so we can get in touch with him if we ever need to."

"What? And so you kept that a secret from all of us?!" Raphael exclaimed, his temper flaring up yet again.

"I-I didn't want to! He made me swear not to tell anyone!" Donnie stammered.

"Jesus H. Christ! Yer gettin' ta be a lot like Karai these days, Genius." the red turtle snarled, his eyes afire with an emerald flame.

"Raph, come on! I'm sorry okay? But yeah, he made me promise! And you know how he is..."

Raphael gave an angry hiss,and glared vehemently at his younger brother.

"Excuse me,but uhhh,who's Agent Wilson?" Haley interjected, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Shell,Haley, I keep forgettin' that ya don't know everything about us yet." Raphael said, his fury temporarily abetted. "Agent Wilson is a covert government operative. He and his team helped us bag Stockman during his initial gas attack."

Raphael then turned his burning gaze back to Donnie. "I'm guessing ya have a pretty damn good reason ta call him in?"

Donnie gulped, before replying. "I was thinking of asking him to arrange a meeting with Stockman, or to see if he still has any more of that virus, so that I could reverse-engineer a cure for it. But we got bigger problems."

He looked from April,to Casey, to Haley, and finally to Raphael. "Stockman's escaped."

-XXXXXXX-

-2 hours later-

The black SUV was unmarked, and it's windows were tinted to mask the identities of the passengers inside. You couldn't tell just by looking, but it was heavily armored, with glass thick enough to stop literally a hundred rounds from an assault rifle. It was fitted with fake license plates which could be changed by the driver from the inside, should he so wish, all with a touch of a button. The entire vehicle was built to be untraceable.

The driver eased the massive beast into the parking lot. The four passengers inside surveyed their surroundings, before they exited the car.

The four visitors moved quickly to the rear of the vehicle. They each took a plain olive green duffle bag from the trunk, all of which were identical to one another, and marched to the door. Their leader knocked on the door. It opened, and a red-haired girl ushered them in. Checking to make sure they were not spotted, the redhead closed the door as silently as she could.

-XXXXXXX -

Agent Wilson glanced at all his men,who were busy working to secure their new staging area. He was a gruff man of forty, with greying brown hair and cold,calculating blue eyes. A long scar extended from his left eyebrow, down his cheek, and ended just past his lower lip. In his youth, he had been called handsome, but he didn't really care that much about his looks.

As he powered up the military-grade laptop to link up to Central Command, he watched Agent Markovski set up the RF scrambler. The man was their tech expert,but his role on the team was beguiling, for he was not merely a computer nerd. Markovski was more than adequate in battle, and could hold his own well against even the most challenging odds. Wilson recalled how,on one of their earlier missions, he had taken out 6 hostile guards who had walked in on them while he was hacking their network, without getting a single lock of his wavy blonde hair out of place.

Agent Torres was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the couch, her long black hair tied into a neat ponytail, with a partially disassembled MP7A1 in front of her. She surveyed each individual part closely,making sure that they were clean and free of defects. Torres was well-known for performing her routine weapons inspection and maintenance with a nearly obsessive drive. At 28 years old and standing roughly 5'5",the Asian-American woman was the youngest and smallest member of his team, but was also incredibly tenacious, and fought like a wildcat when she needed to.

Wilson ran his eyes over to the final member of his squad. Bishop was loading rounds into magazines for his sniper rifle. He was a crackshot; a brilliant marksman with a nearly perfect hit record. Bishop was quiet, cool and efficient, though he had a tendency to isolate himself from the others, a trait that caused several of his former COs unease. He had raised some red flags for his behavior, but nonetheless, Wilson had fought to add him to his team.

Each member was unique in his or her own way; they came from different walks of life,different backgrounds, different reasons to join. But ultimately, they were the handpicked individuals for his black ops program. Wilson wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he knew he had arguably the best covert operations team in the world.

And right now,they had a job to do.

-XXXXXXX-

Raphael stood by the staircase, and silently observed the four humans setting up shop in the living room of April's house with a keen eye. Wilson and his black ops team were instrumental to defeating Stockman. That didn't mean,however, that he would put his complete trust in them.

He turned to peer at Haley,who was sitting in the kitchen with April, helping to knead the dough for dinner. She was recovering at a remarkable pace,faster than what Donnie had predicted. The genius turtle had taken another blood sample and promptly whizzed off to his lab to carry out God-knows-what experiments on it.

He sighed heavily, frustrated with the sudden turn of events.

Leonardo, Michaelangelo and Karai were expected to turn up just an hour after sunset. When they arrived, he would be forced to explain to them the current situation, and then they'll need to plan out their next move accordingly. It both annoyed and infuriated him to be cornered into doing such a thing. Despite whatever protests he had about telling his brothers, however, Raphael knew deep down that it was probably for the best,especially with Stockman on the loose once more, cooking up grand schemes for revenge against them.

Haley caught his eye, and she beckoned to him,a gentle smile on her face. Raphael returned her smile with his own,and walked towards her, curiosity and intrigue drawing him in.

"Hey,"she said."I know what you're thinking about."

Raphael made a scoffing sound. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

She looked him dead in the eye, without as much as a blink,and said, "You're nervous about introducing me to your brothers. You're worried I won't accept them,or they won't accept me. You think they'll judge us. And you're scared about what comes after."

Raphael's jaw dropped. She was dead on. How on earth could she figure him out so fast?

Haley peered at his dumbfounded expression, and flashed him her brilliant grin."We'll be fine,Raph. If they're anything like you,we'll get along perfectly." She added with a more devious smile, "I mean,they can't exactly get any more worse than you, right?"

Raphael huffed, and growled playfully, before lunging in to kiss her. Haley's hands,covered in flour from mixing dough for the pizza they were having for dinner,came up and cupped his face,smearing him with white powder. He didn't mind however,and wrapped his hands around her hips,pulling her closer to him.

"A-hem." Raphael and Haley broke apart, and turned to see April standing behind them,a cheese grater in one hand, and a can of tomato sauce in the other. "Could you guys please keep the PDA on the down low? Cuz we really need to get dinner going. We've got a lot of mouths to feed tonight."

'Fuck,' Raphael cursed internally, 'That's the third time today. Can't a turtle and his girl catch a break?'

"Right.." he muttered. "Want me ta help? But gimme a sec ta get this white stuff off my face. I look like Tonto."

April just blinked,unable to believe what she just heard. "Errr,okayyy... Once Haley's done mixing the dough,I need you to toss it to make the crust, and spread the tomato sauce. I'll be back with the toppings." she turned tail and walked back to the sink,hiding her deepening blush and giggles. Raphael was becoming...Domesticated.

_**And there we go! It's gonna take me a while to build up from this, cuz truth be told,I'm now making things up as I go. I do have a rough plan on how this is gonna go though, and hopefully I can evolve the story from there. **_

_**On a different note,tomorrow's my birthday! Hitting an important milestone (achievement unlocked), and I hope it's gonna be a good year:3**_


	23. Chapter 23: Outbreak

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Weeee... Hello hello everyone. Hope you're all well! I've been really busy lately. So tired... Been helping out with some charity events to raise money for the Nepal earthquake victims. And I've been training with my new saberstaff :3 a là Darth Maul. Kinda hurt my shoulder too. **_

_**Hope you guys like my new cover pic. Special shout out to Verge-of-tears, AKA cherish-eddesire on deviantart, for allowing me to use her wonderful drawing. You are awesome gurl! **_

_**And now, onward with the story! **_

Chapter 23: Outbreak

Agent Wilson eyed the red-banded turtle with the girl. He knew, from the way he looked at her, that there was a much deeper connection between them. It did startle him at first,but he was happy for Raphael. Though they barely had any contact, Wilson sensed an air of sadness in the young turtle ;a pang of loneliness and solitude, one which he knew and could relate to well.

Raphael was afraid of rejection and loss.

Which was why he normally kept a distance when meeting new people, and gave a show of hostility.

Wilson got up,stretching his long arms above his head. He needed to exercise his legs,which were stiff from sitting in the car for almost half a day.

He walked up the stairs, and knocked on Donnie's door.

"Come in." the purple turtle said.

Wilson slid the door open, and walked in. He saw Donnie poring over a microscope, his long fingers adjusting the focus.

"Are you guys settled in yet?" He asked, not taking his gaze off the microscope.

"More or less." Wilson replied, his voice a iron-hard rasp. "We're just waiting for the others now, before we can do a full brief."

"Hmmm."

"Any update on what you found?"

"Well,Haley seems to be developing antibodies against the virus, and she seems to be recovering. Right now I'm trying to isolate the antibodies, see if I can derive a vaccine." Donnie rubbed his temples.

Wilson was about to ask another question, when his phone vibrated. He checked the text message:

/-Check the TV-/

-XXXXXXX-

Raphael took a deep breath, as April opened the oven, the wonderful scent of freshly baked pizza igniting his olfactory senses.

"Mikey's gonna go nuts, guys." he said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"No arguments there, whoever Mikey is, sounds like I'm gonna like him." Haley took a whiff of the aroma, before complementing April, "You're a really good cook, Apes."

Raphael faced her, a slightly exasperated look on his visage. "Ugh, trust me, you'll be sick of him by the hour. Damned idiot can't sit still."

April said nothing, pursing her lips to conceal her smile, as she lifted tray after tray of pizza out of the oven. She set them all on the table, 6 of them in total, and proceeded to cut them into slices.

"Is that pizza I smell?"

All three of them snapped up to look for the source of Mikey's voice, and found him grinning widely at them, as he, Leonardo, Karai and Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmm...looks yummy..." Mikey murmured, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. The further widened, however, when he noticed Haley peering curiously at him.

"Oh my God, hi! Holy Shell,you must be Raphie's girlfriend! What's your name? When's your birthday? How'd you like your toast done?" he babbled incessantly. "Ow!" Raphael had walked up to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Cool it Mikey, yer gonna give her a migraine!" he rumbled. He could see Leo and Karai standing beside the fridge, silently observing them, Leo's eyes darting between Raphael and Haley. Karai had a very guarded expression on her face, as though imploring him to tread carefully.

Mikey's recalcitrant whine drew his attention back to him. "Awww,come on Raph, I just wanna find out more about my future sister-in-law!" He gazed intently at Haley, who giggled at the directness of his words.

"Hi Mikey." She said with a bright smile.

"Woah, dudette! You know my name! Raph musta told you all about us." Mikey crowed.

"Well,yeah, he did. My name's Haley."

"Sweet! I saw you guys leaving Murakami-san's the other day."

"You did?" Haley's jaw dropped.

"Yeah! I wus with muh lady too! You'll like her." Mikey grinned happily.

"Hmmm.." Haley mused,deep in thought, she looked at Raphael;their eyes met for a couple of seconds, and somehow, Raphael knew what she was thinking.

"Excuse me, uh, Haley?" Leonardo had finally spoken up. Karai shifted uncomfortably, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I uhhh...I just needed to ask...have you told anyone...anyone at all, about us?"

Haley shook her head,and was about to reply, when Raphael cut in. "She's been with me about five days, Fearless. And she's been sick almost 3 days. I haven't let her out of my sight at all."

Leonardo frowned slightly, looking at his brother, who was now standing in front of Haley, as though he was shielding her from him. Leo held up both hands. "I had to check, Raph. Master Splinter warned us to be careful about who we tell, and reveal ourselves to." He turned to look at Karai, who was silent throughout the whole exchange.

Raphael growled intensely. He didn't like the idea of his mate being interrogated, especially by Leo.

Mikey came between the two brothers, and tried to defuse the situation. "Woah, easy guys,come on. We're not gonna go fighting in front of everyone, right?" He nudged his head backwards, clearly referring to the agents behind him,who were almost done with setting up their equipment.

"Right, Mikey." Leo eased up and leaned back. Raphael continued to watch him,but relaxed, nonetheless. No sooner had they done so, that agent Wilson and Donnie came down the stairs.

"Agent Wilson, dude! How're -" Mikey started.

Wilson cut him off mid-sentence. "No time for catch-ups, Mikey. Get the TV on, now. Channel 6 news." He barked at his squad.

Torres gave a quick nod, and hastened to switch on the TV. She keyed in the channel,and a news broadcast came on.

"-the epidemic seems to be centered in lower Manhattan. The CDC is implementing a quarantine, in an attempt to contain it within that sector of the city, but it is unclear at this time whether such a measure will be effective. Meanwhile, residents are encouraged to stay indoors, and to report any sudden outbreaks of illness, especially in and around the lower Manhattan area. Signs and symptoms include high fever, severe muscle aches, nausea, cold spells, and sudden episodes of seizures. Stay tuned for an update, when we interview Dr Winston Hoffman, the lead-"

Wilson had taken the remote and hit the 'mute' button. The others were speechless from the breaking news.

"This is no ordinary virus. We got some samples from the infected; it's the same virus Stockman hit us with. And I'm guessing that this...outbreak is more than likely linked to his sudden escape." His voice was layered with cold fury.

"WHAT!" Raphael roared. "IF I CATCH THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL RIP HIS WINGS OFF!" he slammed his fist against the table, causing the pizzas to bounce, and nearly shattering the wood.

"I feel you, brother." Wilson smashed his fist against his open palm. He didn't like the idea of innocent civilians being endangered, not the least by some mutant-fly scumbag.

Agent Torres interjected into her leader's angered thoughts. "Sir, any word on Stockman's position? Any demands or ransom?"

Wilson shook his head. "That's a negative on both. But I'm guessing it'll all come in soon. The first reported case seems to have come in nearly a week ago."

"A week? That's earlier than when I got sick." Haley said, shocked at this revelation.

"Exactly. And Stockman escaped from custody only a couple of days ago."

"Which means," Markovski said slowly. "That Stockman has been planning for a while now..." His eyes suddenly widened, as he made a connection in his mind. "Sir, you don't think...that maybe, Stockman has..."

"An accomplice." Wilson's tone was grim.

_**So,just to explain everything, Wilson and his team are actually attempting to track down Stockman and recapture him. They came to New York,because they know that's where he'll probably head to in order to seek revenge against the Turtles. Then they find out about the virus.:3**_

_**Hope you guys liked that plot twist:) will update as soon as I can. I've got another charity event on Saturday, so I'll be busy preparing till then.**_


	24. Chapter 24:Conversations

**_Author's Note :_**

**_Hello everyone. Hope you've been having a good weekend so far! Mine was rather tiring. Spent several hours baking in the sun for a charity event, and needless to say,I am pooped. I had fun though,and the team I had worked with went above and beyond, so it was totally worth it! Hopefully we can help ease the suffering of the people of Nepal through this._**

**_On a different note, I was thinking of starting another fanfic, a crossover this time. I'll still put this story as my main priority, but it'll be a nice change of pace for me, and something new as well. _**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

_Chapter 24: Conversations_

"An accomplice?! Who? How?" Leo stuttered.

"Dude,are you serious?" Mikey was incredulous.

"Dead serious." Wilson said gruffly, as Donnie nodded in agreement. "There's no other possible explanation for Stockman to be able to escape AND attack almost simultaneously."

"Any leads on who the accomplice is?" Markovski asked.

Donnie answered, "Could be Bebop, Rocksteady, Tigerclaw...It could be any of the mutants that escaped custody, or all of them. We only managed to get Rahzar and Fishface after we nailed Shredder."

Wilson added, "There's also the possibility that it might not even be a mutant. We can't rule out the possibility that Stockman has allies outside of the mutant circle or the Foot."

"Whatever it is,it's not good for us. We don't know who or what we're up against, sir." Torres stated.

"Looks like we'll need to wing it, then." Raphael grunted. Casey grinned, and nodded in agreement.

Karai frowned, and said, in a hushed tone, "Brothers, something doesn't feel right here. This has the bearings of a much larger plan than what we can see."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"Stockman is clearly out for revenge against us all, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than just plain vengeance. I think he might be setting up a trap, or otherwise he has a much bigger endgame." Karai explained.

Leo was pacing back and forth, his arms folded against his chest, deep in thought. He looked towards Wilson, before saying, "Karai has a point, it'll be dangerous to just jump in without more information."

"Don't worry 'bout that. You can leave the snooping to us. Intelligence-gathering is our bread and butter." Wilson interceded. "We'll dig up as much about this that we can before planning anything. I don't want to endanger any more lives than necessary." He shot a quick glance at Haley.

-XXXXXXX-

Dinner was a far quieter affair than what they had expected. No one was really in the mood for the small talk that usually accompanied meals. Even Mikey was affected, as he sat, toying with the piece of button mushroom on his plate.

Haley looked at Mikey, and, deciding to break the silence, asked him," So uh, Mikey. Do you like, listen to music or anything?"

Mikey was not expecting her question, as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Kim,and he stammered, "Huh?Whaa...oh."

Haley grinned at him, and repeated her question. "Do you listen to music?"

"Errr, yeah. Like who doesn't? Aside from dead people, I mean." Mikey said cheekily.

"Hahaha! Nice one. So what do you like?"

"Hmmm,I listen to pretty much everything. Maroon 5, Pharrell Williams, Jessie J, Imagine Dragons, Fallout Boy..." Mikey's voice trailed off.

"Sweet. I'm more of a Linkin' Park fan myself. But I do listen to other stuff too."

Mikey's eyes widened with surprise. "No way! Raph loves Linkin' Park! No wonder you two are together!"

Haley just blushed, and suppressed her shy smile. Mikey was getting excited now. "What else do you listen to?"

Raphael hid a small smile, as he listened in to their conversation. Haley was definitely a good conversationalist, and she made anyone she talked to feel comfortable. Even the normally shy Donnie seemed interested in joining in. Raphael watched as his purple-clad brother leaned in to listen, and offer his input to the conversation.

His smile did not go completely unnoticed, as both Wilson and Leonardo eyed him;Wilson with knowing, Leo with quiet suspicion.

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I normally write them according to how I feel,when the mood suits me. I've been really tired and busy lately, so I haven't really written much. With any luck, I'll be better off this week. ~sips chocolate milkshake~**_

_**What do you think,my beautiful readers? Hope you don't mind me calling you beautiful. I'm feeling in a fuzzy mood today,so yeah, bear with me please. Let me know what you think,especially about the crossover idea. It's still in the conception phase, but I've got a few good ideas that might just work. I'll be more than happy to listen to what ideas you guys might have, so read and review please?**_


	25. Chapter 25:Hearts and Minds

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Hihi everyone! Is everyone having a pleasant week? I hope so. Thanks to those who favorited and followed. You guys rock! _**

_**I've had a pretty slow week myself. But given all that's been happening, I guess that's a good thing. **_

_**Now, enjoy the story!**_

_Chapter 25: Hearts and Minds _

The next three days went by without incident. Karai and Leonardo had gone back to the lair to explain everything that had happened to Master Splinter. The Agents fleeted in and out of the house, as they ran their surveillance and intelligence-gathering on the area.

Haley had almost completely recovered, though her movements were still somewhat slower and limited. Donnie had taken to drawing a small blood sample from her twice each day,to track her progress. That didn't stop her from restarting her training, however, nor from helping out with the day-to-day chores in April's house. That afternoon, Raphael and Mikey watched as she practiced a simple set of movements with a pair of makeshift eskrima sticks.

"Seriously, Haley, chill out will ya? You're makin' me dizzy with those sticks of yours." Mikey complained,as she completed her third set of _sinawali_ exercises.

"Sorry Mikey. I can't help it. I've been sick for too long. I need the exercise." she replied, grinning at the party turtle.

"Well,you haven't lost your touch, that's for sure. I've never seen anyone spin a stick that fast." Mikey said in awe.

Raphael just smirked as he listened to his youngest brother marveling at his mate. "Told ya she was good."

" 'Good', would be understating her ability."

Both turtles and Haley turned to look and the source of the sudden comment. Agent Torres was coming down the stairs, an impressed smile on her face.

"Haley, you're really good with those. Where did you learn?" she asked the younger woman.

"My aunt. She's Filipino." Haley said, blushing slightly.

Torres gave her an appraising look, before saying, "Do you need a training partner?"

"S-ssure." Haley replied uncertainly. Raphael could see her hesitation and got up to intervene.

"Easy, Dude. They're just trainin'." Mikey said, his voice weighed down with caution.

Torres raised an eyebrow at Raphael, and Haley went over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, whispering, "It's OK, I'll be fine."

Raphael's expression relaxed, as did his posture and Haley turned to face Torres. "I'm ready."

Torres nodded,and with one fluid motion, she drew an extendable baton, deployed it and swung an overhead strike at Haley,who only barely managed to block. Torres' second baton was already out and ready to counter Haley's left _yantok_. Torres applied a solid push kick to Haley's chest, sending her staggering backwards.

Haley skidded to a stop, and side-stepped, as Torres flew forward for another swing. Seeing an opening, Haley jabbed her in the face with the back end of the stick,and struck her lightly but firmly in the back with the other stick. She was about to strike a third time,when Torres delivered a winding blow to her ribcage, having recovered from Haley's counterattack.

As both women continued their duel, Raphael and Mikey watched, with Raphael gripping the edge of the table so intensely, it threatened to break off.

The duel ended when Haley lost one of her _yantok_,but was able to disarm Torres of both of her batons. Holding the two weapons in her now free hand, she twirled her remaining _yantok_ and pointed it at Torres, who raised her hands in defeat.

"Hmmmm,you're actually better than I thought." She mused, as Haley lowered her sticks. "We should really do this more often."

"Thanks." Haley grinned, and attempted to collapse the two batons before returning them to her.

"Press the deploying button again. It'll collapse the batons." Torres instructed.

Haley nodded, and did as she was told. The batons immediately folded back in, and Haley proffered them up to Torres, who shook her head and held up her hand. "Keep 'em. I've got plenty more, and you deserve 'em, especially after all that." she rubbed the spots on her face and back where she had be struck during their sparring session.

"Woah, really?" Haley was elated. When Torres nodded and gave her a warm smile, she ran forward and gave her an unexpected hug,before bounding towards Raphael, waving her new weapons triumphantly.

-XXXXXXX-

As Torres made her way up the stairs, she heard Wilson's raspy chortle,and turned to see him looking contently at her.

"You went easy on her." he said.

"Yes."

"Why? I've never seen you do that for anyone, not even your boyfriend." Wilson tilted his head to the side.

"Ex-boyfriend."Torres corrected him. "And the girl's got potential. I think she'll be a very useful asset in future. After all, hearts and minds, right, Chief?"

"Hearts and minds, yeah." Wilson repeated.

**_Well, that's another short chapter. I'll update again as soon as possible! _**


	26. Chapter 26: Game Set Match

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hi again readers! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy with work and events lately, and have barely managed to touch on my fanfics at all. Between arranging for equipment upgrades for my new cos, going for conventions and carnivals and an exponential increase in sales at my store, I'm thankful that the week is almost at an end. Hopefully, my new mask and cloak will arrive soon. **_

_**I'd like to thank my awesome new beta, violet, for helping me out. Thanks for everything, and for being so speedy with the editing process!**_

_**Now, to the chapter! **_

Chapter 26: Game. Set. Match.

"Haley... Noooo... Please..." Mikey groaned.

"I'm sorry Mikey. But you asked for this." Haley gave him a sweet smile, but her eyes held nothing except pure concentration.

"Please..." he begged, even though he knew it was in vain.

Haley's grin grew even wider as she hit him one more time.

"FINISH HIMM!"

"NOOO!" Mikey screamed as Haley entered the combo. Haley's character avatar took out an extendable baton, and struck Mikey's across the jaw, almost severing it completely. Before his corpse could fall, her avatar caught it, and took a selfie, before a cutscene showed the photo being posted on a fictitious social networking site.

"Cassie wins. Fatality." The announcer's voice boomed. Mikey groaned again, as Raphael and Casey hi-fived each other, and Leo swore, while Donnie facepalmed.

"Told ya this was a bad idea. Now pay up." Raphael smirked, satisfied with the outcome of their bet. Grumbling incoherently, both Donnie and Leo passed Raphael and Casey their money. The red-banded turtle exchanged grins with Haley, who was giggling as she watched the money changing hands.

"You're right Mikey, I like this game. Wanna play another round?"

Mikey was looking crestfallen. He perked up however, when he heard she wanted to play another round. "Hell yeah! And this time, I'm so gonna kick your butt!"

"You're on." Haley smiled.

Mikey returned her smile. "Best two out of three this time, okay?"

"Fine by me."

Raphael whispered to the others, "Anyone up for another round of bets?"

-XXXXXXX-

-Many rounds later-

"FINISH HIMM!"

Mikey groaned, as he lost for the umpteenth time.

"I give up. You're just unbeatable."

"Awww, Mikey, I'm not that good." Haley patted his shoulder. "Cassie Cage is just my best character."

When Mikey continued to sulk, Haley looked up at Raphael, then at the money he was clutching. Raphael knew what she was thinking, and mouthed the words, 'not a chance!' to her.

"Mikey, how about we order some pizza? It'll be Raphie's treat." She offered.

Mikey's expression immediately changed. "Pizza?! Alright! Woo-hoo! Haley, you are awesome!"

Haley just giggled, as Raphael glared furiously at her.

_**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, I'll try to do better in the following chapter. **_

_**Coming next: the briefing.**_


	27. Chapter 27:The Briefing

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oh my, it's been so long since my last update people. I'm so sorry everyone! I've been really busy with a lot of things;it takes a lot of skill and dedication to master using a Lightsaber. So yeah...I'll try to update more often, ok?**_

**_Meanwhile, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! _**

Chapter 27:The briefing

"Are you certain?" Donnie asked.

"Absolutely." Wilson said as he pored over the holographic display of the compound. "Our Intel picked up some really unusual activity in this facility here. It's supposed to be an abandoned milk factory. But lately we've been picking up massive energy spikes, all of a sudden,as well as multiple heat signatures within the internals of the structure."

"Wait, heat signatures? As in people?" Leo asked.

"Correct. Judging from their postures and numbers, we think that the majority of those are probably mercenaries, hired muscle to hold the site while they're doing whatever the hell it is they're doing."

"Estimated enemy force strength?" Torres quizzed.

"We counted approximately 40-60 at most, but I think it's safe to assume they'll have reinforcements nearby somewhere. These guys seem pretty serious."

"Odds look even enough to me." Mikey grinned confidently.

Wilson smirked slightly, before tapping the holographic display to enlarge the schematics of the compound. "We'll be splitting into 3 elements for this to work. Insertion will be via 2 routes. Team 1 will enter via the river here, and neutralize the security room,and take control of the cameras. They'll then confirm Stockman's location. Team 2 will then breach the outer fence and work their way towards the target and capture him. After that we'll conduct a little SSI and dig up what we can on what he's working on. Team 3 will provide overwatch."

"Sir, where do you want me?" Bishop spoke, and Haley turned to look at him. She had never heard him speak before this.

"You're our third element. You'll be providing sniper fire from up on this Hill here,so roll out your ghillie suit." Bishop nodded curtly.

Markovski was up next. "Sir, what's our exfil point?"

Wilson tapped the schematic once more, and highlighted a small Creek bed.

"We'll leave the vehicles here, camouflaged. Once we've got Stockman and dug up what we can, we'll leave them for the NYPD to sort out. They'll get the credit, but we get Stockman and whoever else is in there with him."

Haley piped up. "Do we have any back-up on this?"

Wilson frowned slightly, but responded,"We've got National Guard on standby to assist, 20 minutes out, but we won't use it unless shit gets serious."

"So mainly it's just us?" Haley gasped.

"It's cool, bae. We got this." Raphael comforted her.

Haley pursed her lips, but said."O-ookay."

Wilson continued. "Between us, the turtles, Karai, April and Casey, we may be shorthanded. Haley can tip those odds to our favor,if she chooses to come along."

Haley's head snapped up to look at Wilson when he mentioned her name. "Wait, you mean, you want me to go?" At the same time, Raphael angrily said,"Wilson, are ya fuckin' crazy?"

Wilson gave them both a quizzical look. "Is there a problem?"

"Ya bet yer sorry ass there is. I don't want her gettin' hurt. It's bad enough she's already gotten sick because of... Me." Raphael churned. "I ain't puttin' her at risk no more, Wilson."

Before Wilson could respond, however, Haley chimed in. "N-no. I want to go. I want to help. It's just...I didn't expect you to actually let me."

Raphael looked outraged. "Haley, are YOU crazy?! Do ya WANT to get yers-self killed?!" He threw his arms into the air, looking completely berserk. "There ain't no way- no fuckin' way-"

"Raph,shut up already." Haley cut him off sharply. Her tone softened considerably, as she said,"I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Just ask those fuckers in the alley, when we first met."

Raphael just snorted. "If I remember things right, ya needed me ta save yer sorry ass."

"Exactly. I know you'll have my back. And I've got yours. We'll look after each other then."

Raphael's expression was one of pure grimace. "Haley, this ain't some half-assed street gang we're dealin' with. These guys mean business. I can't be sure I'll be able to keep ya safe, if you go."

Raphael turned and motioned to his three brothers. "Every time my brothers and I go on missions, it's with the understandin' that we may never come back. Neva have another slice of pizza ever again. It's why we always do our best ta live life to the fullest." At the sound of his words, the three turtle brothers shifted uncomfortably, and Mikey actually balked at the thought of never getting to eat pizza ever again.

"I'm not asking you to keep saving me Raph, just trust me to help you. Please, I owe you at least that much." Haley said pleadingly.

Wilson gave her a grim look. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm a little underhanded at the moment, and you seem to know how to handle yourself well. So yes, I want you to come. Will you?"

Haley nodded tentatively. Raphael huffed, crossing his arms. He did not like this arrangement one bit.

Donnie patted both their shoulders, trying to ease both parties. "If it helps, Raph, I've got some new experimental gear I can give her to protect her better. It'll increase her capabilities and should push the odds in our favor."

Raphael and Haley stared at the Purple Turtle brother, wide-eyed. Donnie started to flush, before mumbling, "I uh, planned to give them to April and Casey. But I think Haley needs them just as well."

"Then it's settled. We make our move tomorrow night." Leo concluded.

**_So that's the briefing chapter, hopefully I can write the next chapter soon!_**


	28. Chapter 28: The Night Before

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hello readers, and thank you for tuning in to this next chapter. I wrote this a while back(September last year, to be exact.), but couldn't find the time or the spirit to publish it. Especially with the passing of a certain writer who means a lot to me. As painful as it is, we must move on with life, and honor the fallen, by going on. And so I post this chapter, and the others to come. **_

_**As always, a word of caution, smut ahead. **_

Chapter 28: The Night Before

Mikey dialed the number into his T-phone, and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

Nine rings later, he heard Kim's chiming voice greet him. "Mikey! Hey, where'd you disappear to?"

"Hey Angelcakes! Sorry I haven't been callin'. Been busy with the family."

"Trouble again?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you do this time?" Kim asked, sounding resigned.

"What, me? KIMM! I didn't do nuthin'! Why do ya always think it's me?" Mikey whined, and though she couldn't see him, Kim knew he was pouting.

"Cuz it's you, Magic-Mike." she said simply, stifling a giggle.

"Dang it."

"Awww,is widdle Mikey sad?" she crooned.

"So what if I am?" Mikey said indignantly.

"Welllll...my mom kinda just left to visit my sick aunt,and I just ordered pizza, sooo.." Kim's tone was suggestive.

Mikey's eyes opened so wide,they nearly popped out. "Imma be there in ten, Angelcakes!"

"That's my Mikey." Kim said, with a satisfied smile.

-XXXXXXX-

When Raphael entered the room, Haley was already waiting on the bed. They had not spoken since the briefing with Wilson. Raphael went to the table at the corner of the room to set down his sai and equipment for the night.

The quiet had allowed Raphael to calm down somewhat, and digest what had just transpired. He flexed his massive shoulders instinctively, trying to shake off the tension in them.

"Raph?"

Haley's soft whisper caused Raphael to turn his head so fast his neck cricked. Rubbing it gingerly, he met her intense golden gaze.

"Are you still mad at me?" Haley's voice was little more than a gentle whisper, but there was a subtle fire in it that sparked something in Raphael. It wasn't anger though, but an aching frustration he could not explain. "No," he half-muttered, and fell back against the chair beside the table where his weapons lay.

They sat there, watching each other for a while, as Haley crawled across the bed towards him, and Raphael unconsciously took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them.

"You know,Raphie, you're really a shitty liar." Haley teased, as she gave him a mischievous grin. They were inches apart now, her eyes boring into his. Their lips met.

Their kiss was more intense than usual,almost urgent. They were both smoldering inside, the spark in Raphael was now a raging inferno. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted it now.

Wait.

Raphael pulled away from their embrace. "Haley...No.." he rasped.

Haley was panting slightly as well, and stared at him, confused. "Whaa..?"

"I... Can't." Raphael said, shakily.

Haley's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"I just...can't."Raphael could not bear to look at her,and turned away.

"Raph, what's wrong? Talk to me, please?" Haley reached for his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, she continued, "Is it something wrong with me?"

Raphael's attention quickly snapped back to her, and he sputtered, "N-no! O' course not! Nothin's wrong with ya! You're perfect! You're..." words had failed him, as Haley fell back against the sheets and turned to look longingly at him.

"Then what's stopping you? You didn't hold back before,so why are you holding back now?" she demanded.

"Hales,I can't...I can't risk endangering your life...not for anything, not even for us to..."Raphael had actually choked on his words. 'Goddamn. I'm fuckin' turnin' inta Leo. Guess I can't blame 'em fer always bein' tongue-tied around Karai.'

His half-gagged explanation served only to confuse Haley further. "What are you talking about?"

Raphael rubbed his temples, and took a deep breath, before continuing, his voice a little less shakey. "Haley, the last time we.. fucked, I made you sick. Ya nearly died. I ain't gonna take that risk again. Ya mean more ta me than that."

Haley gazed intently at Raphael, slowly taking his words in. "Raph, I know what happened. And personally, I don't care." She reached over to stroke his cheek, turning his head ever so gently to face her. "What I do care about, is us. We just gotta take more, uhh, how do I say it... Precautions this time."

Raphael's expression was incredulous. "It's just your cum we gotta steer clear of,right?" Haley asked, her voice alluring in every way to Raphael.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll have it in me ta pull out in time." he replied, a little self-consciously.

Haley's grin got wider."Who says you gotta pull out?" she pulled out a small aluminum foil packet, before passing it to Raphael, who took it, and after a quick examination, realized what it was, and looked disbelievingly at Haley, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Haley...that's a..." he started.

"Yeah, it is." she was still grinning, ever so broadly.

"How...? Where...?" Raphael was in stunned disbelief.

"April." she replied simply.

"Apr.." He couldn't finish his sentence, as Haley threw herself at him, and pressed her lips against his once more. Their kisses were even more urgent than before, their mouths wrestled against each other, and Raphael surrendered to temptation.

His lips pried hers open, and her tongue welcomed his enthusiastically. Their hands wandered around each other's bodies, both radiating heat as they pulled themselves closer together. Haley moaned, and arched her head back, as Raphael guided his muzzle down her neck, and his hands reached for the buttons of her shirt.

There was no hesitation at all while he undid her clothes. Raphael did not even bother to stifle the vibrant churr that escaped his throat, while he ravaged her soft body. Neither did Haley hide the longing anticipation as she felt her garments fall away like dried leaves on an autumn breeze. She exhaled sharply when he glided his tongue over her womanhood. As she felt her knees buckle, she dug her fingertips into his shoulder, and fell back against the sheets, bringing him along with her. He did nothing to resist, and eased his weight on top of her. Before anything else happened, however, Haley had flipped him on his back, and was now straddling on top of him.

"Let's try something a little different today,okay?" she whispered, ever so lustily. She rubbed her crotch against the pulsing mass at his base, before flipping herself around, lowering her vagina towards his face. She nuzzled her own jaw into his pubic region, delighting herself as she heard him whimper in ecstasy. Once again, she priced open the hidden slit to unleash his full length. Smacking her lips, she began to lick,suckle and kiss Raphael's man-stick.

Getting the idea, Raphael repaid her efforts in kind, and could barely contain himself as he pleasured her orally.

They continued like this, practically dueling each other to see who could outlast the other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of sensuality, Haley collapsed, exhausted, in a trembling mess on top of Raphael, who, grinning triumphantly, half-dragged her around to face him.

Holding her close, he whispered, "Don't pass out just yet, babe, Cuz I ain't done with ya."

Haley's body was drenched in sweat, but she gave him a lusty grin. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

Reaching to grab Raphael's shell, she twisted and maneuvered him so that he was on top of her. In one swift move, she had torn the packaging of the condom, and placed it on the head of his penis. Squeezing the teat gently, she began to unroll it down the length of his shaft.

Raphael grimaced, but said nothing. His brief expression, however, didn't escape Haley's attention, and she quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

Raphael gave her a crooked smile, and answered,"Nothin'. It's just...a lil' tight."

Haley let out a peal of laughter. "Sorry, that was the biggest size April could get us. I knew you were too big to fit the regular sized ones,so I asked her to...err...upsize it for me."

"Well,beggars can't be choosers,now,can we?"

Haley was about to laugh again,but choked on it, as Raphael began to push his dick up her vagina hard. She was already wet, from their foreplay, which lubricated the condom enough to permit relatively easy entry. It had stretched her almost past her limit, and it was hurting tremendously, but she was enjoying the pain too much to care. He pumped his hips slowly at first, but it wasn't long before he sped up, and had her nerve endings ablaze.

She had 2 more silent orgasms before he neared his climax. Picking up the pace and depth of his thrusts, Raphael's free hand groped her left breast, massaging it's tender softness, before gliding up to support her neck. Unable to hold himself back any further, he finally blew his wad. His release, coupled with the sudden spike in vigour, actually caused her to peak again as well, and they both embraced each other, as their wild throes threatened to overwhelm their bodies.

Panting heavily, Raphael withdrew from her, and pulled off the condom. It was incredibly heavy now, with thick milky fluid filling the entire first quarter of the latex tube.

"Woah." Haley exclaimed, at a loss for words. "Now that's a lot of jizz."

"Got that right." Raphael nodded, before giving her another twisted smirk. "If Genius ever wants another cum sample, this is how I'm gonna give it to 'em." tying the latex bag off, he chucked it nonchalantly aside, where it plopped somewhere among Haley's discarded clothes.

Haley giggled, and propped herself up to kiss him. "God, I wish this would never end."

Raphael returned the kiss, and as he lay down beside her, whispered huskily, "I swear, babe,if we don't die tomorrow, we'll do this every night after."

Haley pulled herself closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his chest, sleepily replying. "I'm gonna hold ya to that, Raphie, sweetie."

Raphael sighed contently, wrapping his thick arm around her. There was little more that could make this moment any more perfect. Tomorrow, they were warriors, and they may not survive the foreboding task ahead. Tonight, however, they were lovers, and all that mattered was each other.

Closing their eyes, they held each other, ever so warmly, and let their worries go to rest,as they drifted together into slumber.

_**Sorry it took so long guys. I've been finding it difficult to find the inspiration and spirit to write more. Hopefully I can come up with more chapters soon.**_


End file.
